No One Noticed
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: Katie was never payed attention to at camp so she leaves...
1. Chapter 1

I woke up and my cabin didn't notice, like usual. I did my daily routine, like usual, no one cared. I did this everyday until once I stopped to think in the strawberry fields. Did anyone care about me, no one noticed me. I was just Katie, in the background. No guy wanted to be with me, I had dry ugly hair and my grass green eyes no one noticed, I had thick eyebrows that looked horrible, my clothes were big and worn, my glasses looked horrible on me. I looked around, no one noticed I had stopped picking strawberries. When people ate these, they didn't stop to think, who grew these for me? No one cares about the outsider. I realized that camp didn't need me. Once back to my cabin, I packed my things, some clothes and all that, no one even looked at me. Once everyone was asleep, I wrote a letter to leave on my bed.

_Dear, Whoever gives a fuck_

_I'm Katie Gardner and I ran away from this life, I'm starting a brand new one, one where I have people who care about me. I want a life where I don't have to scream just so people can hear a whisper. Bye camp, one thing I won't miss is Travis and Connor, constantly pranking me to no end. I can make my own business or something. I won't stay in the state. Maybe Kansas or Seattle. That'd be nice. It's probably like three years from right now, it's June 12__th__ 2013, I hope someone remembers that girl who was in the background._

_Love, _

_Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter_

I put the note on my neat bed and grabbed my bag and went to the border of camp. I looked back at it, so many memories. Ones that no one realized that I was there with them. I grew a Rose then put a spell on it. It could never die and the first person to touch it would remember me and figure out where I am. I grew it in the place I loved the most. Right next to Thalia's pine tree. I walked out the borders of camp.

It's been a year since I ran away and I went to Kansas where there was farm land for me to make a business. I started one and am very successful, we grow tons of different things. I make lots of profit off them. I've become rich. Aphrodite, my patron, gave me a makeover so now, I look beautiful.

My hair is now thick and has a pretty wave to it, I grew it so it's maybe 4 inches from my waist and is silky at all times. My eyebrows are plucked whenever Aph thinks I need it. I have no glasses now, no need for them. I have form fitting clothes that are also stylish. My teeth are now straight. I'm currently working on my farm alone. Did I mention that no one else works with me. Yeah I prefer it that way, I get more work done and can use my skills when I want to. Leaving camp was the best thing that ever happened to me. I felt so free, I never felt the need to have a boyfriend or anything like that. I finished farming for the day and went back to my cozy house. It was a two story and modern. The first floor had glass walls and partly the second floor did too. I could do what I wanted because I was in the middle of no where. When I needed to get food that I didn't need to grow or anything else like that I had a truck that I got from my first amount of money earned. I would drive in town.

I dicided to take a vacation and go see camp again, I would use the invisablity necklace Aph got me, of course. But I wanted to know if anyone found that letter, it had bugged me for the past year, I packed my things and put the plants on automatic growth until ripe then pick them into the huge baskets I had, I mean they were huge! And the growing would be about 100 per day so it wasn't much. I drove back to New York, when I got to camp I parked my car and pressed my necklace, when I looked down at myself, I could see a thing, I looked in the mirror, invisible, perfect. I got out of the car and carried my knife on my light pink skinny jeans. I walked into camp quiet, I looked at the rose by the tree, no one touched it otherwise it would've died. I walked to my old cabin, when a camper opened it I snuck in and looked at my old bed, nothing had happened to it, the letter was still there, covered in dust. I got angry, angry they didn't notice me, they didn't care.

I ran to the forest and to a clearing area. I pressed my necklace and screamed so much that around the clearing it created a dome kind of thing. It blocked me off from the camp that I used to love.

"SCREW THIS DAMN CAMP! IF THEY DON'T NOTICE ME, I'LL GIVE THEM SOMETHING TO NOTICE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I noticed…" a voice said, I turned and saw a pretty woman with dark blonde curly hair and hazel eyes, Aphrodite.

"I know and that's why you're the only person I love, not like relationship but like friends, you're my only friend, when I was down you were I only one to pick me up" I told her, she smiled and gave me a hug.

"I know a great way to get revenge, I'm going to make them notice me" I told her. She smiled.

"I could help with that" she told me with an evil grin on her face. We waited until it was dark. Just like the time I left. When everyone slept we went back to the cabins and I grew my name in vines on everydoor with a message.

_Ignore me, then be locked up!_

I then grew rose vines all around the doors making it hard for them to get out, I then made the message and my name never disappear even if they put up a new door, it would appear. I waited until one person woke up and they couldn't get out, it was from the Hermes cabin, I walked over to them. It was Travis Stoll.

"Who are you? Help me!" he yelled. I shrugged.

"So know you notice me… when you need help, that's all, funny" I mused.

"I've never met you before in my life!" he exclaimed. I raised one of my perfect eyebrows. After Aph gave me a makeover she died my hair to a almond brown.

"Katie" I told him, putting my arm in one of the holes in the vines.

"I used to know a Katie, she actually used to go here, she left though, no offence, but she was way prettier than you. I never knew what happened to her" I narrowed my eyes at him as he took my hand.

"Why don't you check her cabin" I told him and grabbed his hand then because I had the power over this, pulled him through the vines. He was half a head taller than me and his curly brown hair was messy, he had no shirt on, just pants, his blue eyes were wide and alert.

"How'd you do that?" he asked.

"I grew them, only the person who grew them could've known how to pull another out" I told him. Aph came up to us.

"Another one who ignored you… shame" Aph slapped his face.

"Aphrodite?" he asked. She beamed.

"Present" I smiled at her.

"Travis, this is my patron" I told him.

"How'd you know my name?" his eyes were now curious.

"I've met you before, you were a total bastard back then"

"When was the last time I saw you?" he asked. Pulling his sword out.

"Last year" I told him. He had his sword in hand.

"Why don't I remember you?" he questioned, he pointed his sword at my neck. I rolled my eyes and kicked his stomach then took his sword and my daggers then pointed them at his neck, stomach, and balls.

"I don't know why?" I asked him. My grass green eyes were glowing.

"Katie… Gardener?" he asked. I nodded.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Revenge, no one noticed me so I moved away and created my own business with Aphrodite's help, it's one of the most successful farming groups and I made thousands. Built my own house and live there with Aph visiting sometimes" I told him.

"I'm here because… I wanted to see if anyone knew I was gone, no one did, my bed still has the note, same place I left it and the-" I cut myself off. He'd look for me then.

"The what?" he asked, more intent.

"A rose" I gave up, "a rose that tells the person who touches it my story and a way to find where I am, it's at my favorite spot in all camp"

"Why, if you never wanted anything to do with us anymore why did you leave the rose?" he asked me. I still had my daggers and his sword pointed to him while he was on the floor. I was aware other people were waking up, even if it was Chiron, I did the same on the big house door.

"I wanted to know if anyone would know that much about me to find where I am" I admitted.

"What happened to your face!?" he said, it looked like he wanted to get it off his chest.

"Aph hated how I looked, so she gave me a makeover"

"Who knew you would have curves under all that baggy clothing, and is that a four pack I see?" I was wearing a form fitting tank top and pink skinny jeans, with a black northface on.

"Yes" I growled at him. He shut up.

"Can you let me go now?" he asked after a long time. I raised his sword and threw it to the ground by his head. Then took my daggers back into the holders I have on my thighs.

He got up and looked around.

"Won't they just cut your name off?" he said looking at my name in vines on every cabin door.

"They can try, but it won't come off, even if they get a new door, they'll have to remember me then" I told him, I was standing next to him looking at what I did to the place I hated so much.

"Why don't you come back?" he asked looking down at me. I looked up at him.

"I have no love for the people I hate" I replied coolly.

"So you hate me? Everyone?" he looked a little sad.

"Yes, you are all bastards-" I guess he hated when I call him that because he pushed me to a cabin wall with a sword to my stomach. I laugh at him. Throwing him off.

"Never call camp that, Katie" he demanded.

"I will, they did nothing when I lead them to battle in the titan war and saved all my cabins lives, they never even looked at me, they just walked away!" I screamed at him, then took his sword and flipped him to the ground.

"Where did you get that training, we never got it" he asked me. I smirked at him.

"I had a year to do what I wanted, I grew plants but I had to fight a lot of hard monsters by myself without ambrosia, so I used what Aphrodite gave me, beauty and something her children don't usually have, wit and strength" I told him.

"So right now, your using your beauty against me? Well that explains why I want to kiss you!" he said, I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand.

"I use it to survive, not against people, I would only date someone if they knew something about me without me telling them and liked me before" I told him and dragged him to his cabin and picked him up and threw him in, it took strength, he didn't exactly weigh nothing. He got up and looked through the vines.

"But I did…" he told me. Then I remembered what he said earlier, that he thought I was prettier before. My anger released from my body and my eyes stopped glowing. People were banging on doors, No one but Travis was awake in his cabin.

"There's a cabin leader meeting today, they want to get out and go there" he told me. I sighed and took went in his cabin, I grabbed Connor and Travis's hand, I dragged Connor out of bed and out his cabin, he was awake now.

"Woah! Not everyday a hot girl drags you out of bed" he said. Trying to flirt with me. Without even turning I kicked his face. I dragged him and threw them in the house, then went and got everyone else when I got Miranda, my sister, I threw her in and walked in after her. Everyone was seated. I sat in the Demeter head seat, Miranda tried to kick me out, still not knowing who I was, but my dagger in her face changed her mind. I was always the only one of us who was good with everything, archery, sword fighting, ect.

"What do you guys talk about now a days?" I asked them, they were staring at me.

"Who are you?" Clarisse asked me.

"Silena's evil twin sister!" I said sarcastically. Clarisse got up and took a sword out. I grew a large vine to pull her back in her seat and take her sword and point it at her.

"Now now Clariss, I was a close friend of hers, she was so kind…" I said thinking about my dead friend. "Yes… one of the only ones to notice me" I mused. "So kind… I cried so much when she died" I said.

"You were there?" Clarisse asked me. I nodded.

"Of course! I made her shroud, the Aphrodite girls were to lazy" I explained.

"Oh…" Clarisse said.

"How come we've never seen you before?" Percy asked. I snapped my fingers ad they were all vined to their chairs.

"I don't know I was at camp before you were even here. You should remember me, Percy" I said walking around the demigods in the room.

"How do you know all our names?" Annabeth asked. Children of Athena have to know everything.

"Travis knows, but he won't say a thing, sorry Annabeth, but this is one thing a child of Athena doesn't have to know" I said.

"Why did you lock us in our cabins?" Piper asked, putting charmspeak in her voice. I huffed.

"Don't even try that Pipes, I've spent so much time with your mother, I can resist charmspeak, she uses it everytime she visits, she's a nice person, love her, she remembers me, one of the only ones…" I said.

"Can we at least have you answer one question?" Leo asked.

"Fine, shoot" I said.

"What's your name?"

"Katie, Silena used to call me Kate, Aph calls me Kit-Kat sometimes." I told them. It didn't click in any of their heads.

"I knew no one remembered me, or would know who I am, Travis did… Funny the only one who made contact with me, when he pulled pranks on me" I said. I walked over to Jason.

"A roman! Awesome! Lovis filium hmm ... Id aliter quam suus Reyna? Locutus sum ad extremum ... paucis mensibus retro dolor puella Perci non vidi, non utique memor miser memoriam amiserit ... expertus sum vobis est? me cogitare ... No! non quod iam sugit ... Piper bene vel dormientes occidit pater eius!" **(Son of Jupiter hmm... That's different, How's Reyna? last time i spoke to her... was a few months back, nice girl, I saw Percy there, of course he didn't remember me, poor boy lost his memory... i have met you before right? let me think... no! i haven't that sucks... be good to Piper, or else her father will kill you in your sleep)**

"You know latin? You've been to camp? Percy doesn't remember you? Shocker" He said. I punched his face, his nose started bleeding.

"OW! Hey…" He said.

"Stop being so stupid!" I demanded him. He shut up.

"You said something about Percy! How is he!?" Annabeth said. He eyes were full of hurt.

"Fine, Reyna is too, Jason, don't worry!" I said. Piper's eyes got intent.

"Jason…" she said.

"Now! What do you guys usually talk about?" I said making a chair at the head of the table out of vines and there were roses on it, without the thorns.

"Katie…" Travis looked at me. I sighed.

"Percy's on another quest and is in good health, he just can't remember anything, like Jason, he remembers one thing, you should've been there, it was great! His face when he carried Juno in! Perfect! Man I loved it!" I exclaimed.

"How is it when Travis says or asks you something, you tell them?" Lou Ellen asked me. I walked over to her. I grew a lavender flower by her hand.

"He knows who I am, he can remember me… he payed attention to me before, even if it was through pranks…" I told her. She nodded.

"You say you lived here before, where do you live now?" Miranda asked me.

"The U.S." I replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Where in the U.S.?" she was using her stare.

"It won't work… anyway, You'll have to figure it out! I told Travis, basically" I said.

"Katie Gardner…" He said. It clicked in Annabeth's head.

"You used to be the head of the Demeter cabin! You look so different" she said. I glared at Travis.

"Yes, I left a year ago and no one noticed." I said and pressed my necklace. No one could see me now, I walked over to Leo's chair. I went to his ear. While everyone else was looking around the room.

"Bunker 9 is a great place, I found it years ago" I whispered. His eyes got wide. No one payed attention to him. I went over to Piper.

"Tell your dad, I said hi, he'll remember me, just say my name" I told her. I walked over to Annabeth.

"Percy's fine… He isn't dating another girl…" I told her. I walked over to Travis.

"Remember the rose…" I told him. I pressed my necklace again. I was behind Travis now.

"Katie, we do care about you!" Annabeth exclaimed, I guess she figured out why I left.

"Then may I ask you a simple question?" I asked. She nodded.

"How old am I?" I asked her. She looked ready to answer, but was unsure.

"16, you skipped three grades, because you were so smart" Travis said. I smiled.

"See! He knows me! None of you do!" I screamed. Most people cringed. I had a scary voice when I got angry.

"I'm done" I said. I snapped my fingers and they were released. Clarisse walked over to me with a sword and swung it at my neck, at the last minute, I blocked with one of my daggers then used them to take her sword and throw it across the room and I took one of my daggers and stuck it next to her neck, less than a centimeter away.

"Don't test me, Clarisse" I told her, I clapped my hands and the vines on the door disappeared.

"I'll be going now, just remember, no one noticed" I told them.


	2. Chapter 2

I left the camp and went back to my truck, I started it with Aphrodite appearing in the seat next to me.

"HOLY-!" I screamed.

"Katie! Language" she told me before I could say shit.

"I didn't say it yet" I told her, she shrugged.

"So, I thought, there has to be more demigods in Kansas, and around it that don't get to either camps, so will you take them in and train them, most are orphans, I can give you a map to find them… is that okay?" Aphrodite asked me. I gave it a thought as I was driving. I would house other demigods… it wouldn't be that bad, I mean, I could train them and have company in my house.

"Sure, it'd be fun, I'd like your help tough" I told her. She nodded.

"Yeah! Of course! I'll expand it! Here give me a sec." she took a deep breath and suddenly with the car we were transported to my house in Kansas. It was bigger, wider and more space. I nodded.

"Looks nice" I complimented.

"So let's get started after we prepare for housing. When people from either camps come around here and need a place to stay, they can come here" I said. I wasn't going to leave them out in the open. Aph nodded. We went inside the house and I went to the extra rooms, there were girls rooms and boys rooms, I had it pretty plain, they could decorate it anyway they wanted and when they moved out, it would go back to normal. I gave the girls everything they needed, there were normal shirts and jeans and everything in a downstairs room, it had all sizes and all designers. Once we finished everything that was needed me and Aph got in the truck.

"So first let's go to… there!" I pointed to a spot real close to us. I started driving and stopped in the middle of nowhere when Aph told me this is the place. I got out of the truck. It was just fields, nothing interesting.

"Hello?!" I yelled.

"Here" a weak voice said. It was a girls. I followed the voice and found a girl laying in the road. She was covered in dirt, so I couldn't see her face very well. I bent down and saw how dry her mouth looked, I took a water bottle and poured it in her mouth, she made a squeaky noise. I got some ambrosia that Aph gave me as she came down next to me. I feed it to the girl and she started to get up.

"Thank you" she told us. I helped her up and went back to the car with her, we sat in the back of the truck. She was eating an apple we had back there.

"What happened?" Aph asked. She seemed to have black hair and light blue eyes. She looked concerned at the girl.

"My father didn't need me anymore after we harvested all the food we could, so when I was starving he threw me out here, that was a few hours ago." She told us. I nodded.

"I'm Katie, this is Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty" I introduced. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Like the greek gods?" she asked me. I nodded.

"I knew it!" she said. I smiled.

"Well you say your father abandoned you? Did you ever have a mother?" I asked, she shook her head.

"No, my dad loved her, your saying she's a greek goddess, right?" she asked me. I nodded.

"We want to take you back to my house and train you, so that if monsters attack you, you'll be prepared. There are two other camps like this, this one is newer, in fact Aph here had me just create it, Let me properly introduce myself, Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter and head of camp… Camp demigod. But back to the other camps, there's one in New York, called, camp half blood, it's for Greek demigods, the one in California, LA to be exact, is for Roman demigods, the one I'm running is for both, you see I think they can work in harmony, others don't, I want you to be the first in my camp" I told her. She nodded.

"I agree, but I don't have any clothes, and do I need to pay for this?" she asked. I laughed.

"We can provide clothes and no it doesn't cost anything, you'll have your own room, one you can choose. Aph, who's her mother?" I asked her.

"Athena" she replied. I nodded.

"Do you mind driving while I sit back here? Or do you want to be here with her while I drive back?"

"I'll drive" she told me with a smile.

"Thank you, Aph" I told her. She went to the drivers seat and we were on our way back.

"So Athena's my mother? Do all Athena kids have grey eyes?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Most do, grey is her color, it's a wise color as some of her children call it" I told her.

"Oh"

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"Claire Summers" she told me. I nodded.

"So how do you know so many other demigods?" she asked me.

"I used to go to the camp in NYC, but I wasn't payed any attention to except from this one person… anyway, I left and a year ago got this farm and built my house out here, so no one would find me, I knew they'd find out I left eventually, so I gave them help, I grew a rose in my favorite place in camp, the person who found it and touched it would find information on where I am, I also left a note, on my bed, telling everyone that I had left" I told her. She nodded. I smiled at her.

"You'll have your own shower and everything, Aph will get you a sword or something, in the meantime you can get settled in, we have defenses up, so any monster that comes our way will forget why they came here and go to Tartarus once they reach the line" I told her, she nodded.

"We're here!" Aph yelled as we got to my house. I hoped out of the car and grabbed her hand, she was now eating another apple we had in the back. I helped her get inside. I showed her around the house and gave her a room, once she got it, there was grey silk covers and light purple walls, there was books everywhere and a TV, I don't know how we got a signal, but we did.

"Claire, how old are you?" I asked the girl.

"13" she responded.

"Do you need an education?" I asked her. Being a child of Athena, she nodded and I gave her a mathmatics book and a history book, see claimed she already knew everything else in that area.

"When your finished, I'll give you a science book and a English one." I told her. She smiled at me and nodded. I gave her a bowl of soup and she ate it then went in the shower.

"Hey, Aph, when is the swords and stuff gonna get here?" I asked her. She was laying on the couch in the huge living room we had, one of the couches, I guess you could say, she was watching the TV above the fireplace, it was odd, it got frezzing here in the winter.

"They're here, In the storage room, oh! I'm going to get more demigods, you can stay here, oh! After I get like twenty, I saw this cute guy…" she sounded like a teenager. I laughed.

"Thank you Aphrodite, for helping me set up camp, after every twenty demigods you get, you can have relationships, but since this is partly your camp, can you get the demigods while I train them?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I'll also be around if you ever need a goddess, just ask, I'm always looking over you" she said. She flashed out, so I closed my eyes. I went to the kitchen and made dinner for Claire and me. I took out magic plates like from camp and goblets. I set two at a super long table, it was thin but long, the dinning room was outside, under a cloth roof, when It rained, the cloth would absorb the rain and suck it in like a desert would. The cloth was white and blocked too much sun. speaking of the sun, it was still out, around now it would still be out, it went down at like 8 here. Then rose at like 7. I went to Claires room and knocked.

"Claire? It's dinner time, we eat outside. Aph and I sit at the heads of the table" I told her. She opened the door and walked out with me.

"When do I start training?" she asked me.

"When we have more demigods… by the way, I'm 16, I skipped three grades, because I already knew the material" I told her. She smiled.

"I always wanted braces, but my father said I had no use for them…" she said as we walked, looking at my perfect teeth.

"I can ask Aph, she'll help with that, if you'd like" I asked her. She had a big grin on her face. We sat down at the table. She had fried chicken and a roll. I had fruit, a salad, and some M&M's. when we finished, we went to the living room.

"So, other people are going to be here?" Claire asked me. I nodded.

"Won't Aph try and set us up?" she asked me. I laughed.

"Most likely, but she won't make you fall in love with someone you have no attraction to, she's not like that" I assured her. She laughed. She had curly blonde hair, she looked like Annabeth's twin.

"It's nice to have a friend… I never had one" she told me. She had her history book on her lap. When I saw her, I saw Annabeth, I don't know why, they were completely different, personality wise.

"Katie… do you think that I'll be any good with swords?" she asked me. I smiled kindly at her.

"Of course, all children of Athena are great with weapons!" I told her.

"Thank you" she said, she got up and gave me a hug.

"Goodnight" I told her.

"Night" she responded and went to her bed. I layed on the couch and watched the news as a freak storm was heading near us. It could hit us, of course. I heard a knock on the door. I got up and went to the door. A boy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes was soaking wet on my porch. He looked about 10.

"D- do- you have a spare room… for me to stay at?" he asked me. I knew he was a demigod, only a demigod or god could get here. I nodded and wrapped the blanket I had around me on him. It was pooring rain out. I pulled him in.

"Do you know about your father?" I asked him, he nodded.

"He's Apollo, my mother died not long ago and Apollo visited me and told me to go here, it would be safe for me." He told me. I smiled at him. I put him near the fire.

"Stay here and get warm, okay?" I told him. He nodded. I ran upstairs.

"Claire!" I said and knocked on her door, she opened the door.

"Katie?"

"I found another demigod, son of Apollo, he looks ten and arrived on my doorstep, please come down" I told her. She followed me down.

"What's your name?" Claire asked him.

"Ethan Tang" he told us. I remembered Ethan, the one from the war, a son of Nemesis.

"Great man…" I said. Lost in thought. Claire looked at me weird.

"He's ten, Katie" she told me. I snapped out of it.

"Sorry, I knew an Ethan… he died… doing what's right" I told them.

"So Ethan, we're demigods like you, I'm Claire, daughter of Athena, I'm 13, and this is the camp leader, Katie, daughter of Demeter" Claire introduced us.

"Hi, do you have food?" he asked. I laughed.

"Of course, let's get you settled in, I'll get you some clothes, Claire will get you a palte and it will give you anything you want" I told him. I went to the storage room and got some clothes I thought would fit him. I went back and he was done with his food. We showed him a room and he took it greatfully. He went to sleep instantly. I smiled.

"He's a cute kid… it'll be like having a bunch of family" Claire told me. I looked back at her.

"In an odd way, we aren't, but we can act like one" I told her. She smiled and we went down the hall to our rooms after I locked all the doors. I went to bed and got to sleep under my fluffy comforter. I was back at camp in my dream.

"What was her favorite place…" Travis said. He was looking around camp. I was following him. He looked cute. Full of worry. It continued like that for the rest of the dream, at the end he was walking towards Thalia's tree.

I woke up at six thirty and got ready for the day by wearing sweatpants that went jus below my knee and were black, then a white tank top. After I took a shower, of course. I went down and got a plate for breakfast. No one else was up, I decided to let them sleep in. I sat outside and ate as the sun rose. After I finished my pancakes and strawberries, I washed my plate and put it back with the other plates. I then went to storage and got organized the swords. If Travis found the rose, he would know where I was and he would come with everyone else for me. To get me and bring me back. I couldn't let Claire and Ethan live here alone.

"Hey Katie?" Aph's voice called. I ran back into the room and saw Aph with about twenty kids.

"Aph, have you explained to all of them?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Good! Well another one came to us yesterday, he got settled in, son of Apollo, about ten" I told her. I looked at the demigods.

"Any yours?" I joked with her. She grinned.

"Just a few, you know" she joked back.

"I'm Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter! I'm the head of the camp along with Aphrodite here, my patron" I told them.

"What are you names?" I asked after an awkward silence. A girl with black hair and black eye and pale skin came up to me. She looked maybe 14.

"Ruth, daughter of Hades" she introduced. A boy with light brown hair and brown eyes came forward.

"Danny, son of Hebe" he told me. Another boy came forward, he looked my age. He had blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Kyle, son of Athena" he introduced. A girl with dark blue hair and pink eyes came forward. She looked 12, maybe.

"Jess, daughter of Hecate" she told me. A boy with blonde hair and brown eyes came forward. One thing to say, hot! But something inside me said. Not like Travis, which was weird… anyway, he looked older than me, maybe not by much.

"Ian, son of Tyche" he said. A girl with light pink hair and dark purple eyes came forward. She looked maybe a year younger than me.

"Una, daughter of Hecate" she said. A boy with black hair and light blue eyes came forward. He looked my age.

"James, son of Mercury" he said. First Roman. Nice. A boy comes up with brown hair and dark green eyes. He looked 13 or 14.

"Kevin, son of Venus" he looked at his mother. She smiled at him. A girl with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes came forward. She looked 15, maybe.

"Indigo, daughter of Venus" she said. A girl with blonde hair and dark purple eyes came forward. She looked young, like 9 or something.

"Violet, daughter of Dionysus" she told me. I smiled. A boy with red hair and electric eyes came forward, he looked 14 or 15.

"Ryan, son of Zeus" he introduced. Next came up a girl who looked 11 and had blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"Heather, daughter of Apollo" she told me. No one else was left. I smiled at them.

"Well, let's get settled. Ruth, Jess, Una, Indigo, Violet, and Heather with me! Danny, Kyle, Ian, James, Kevin, and Ryan with Aph!" I told them. The girls came with me as I shoed them around the camp. They got settled in their rooms. I came downstairs and saw Claire playing with Ethan.

"We saw the new kids, they seem nice" She told me. I smiled.

"Good to know" I told her. I walked to the rooms and yelled to all of them.

"Meeting! We are going to arm you with weapons! Come downstairs!" I yelled at them. After everyone got downstairs, I dragged the weapons out.

"Okay, so take out what you like and then see if it comfortable with you" I told them. Heather took out a knife and seemed comfortable with it. Claire took out a sword. Ryan took out a sword also. Violet had a dagger in hand when I walked by her. Indigo found a bow and arrow. Ruth had a black sword, iron. Kevin had a sword. Una had a knife. Jess had a dagger. Kyle had a sword, like every other guy.

"Okay! So after everyone eats breakfast, we're going to go out in a clearing in the field and practice, there are dummies out there for practice, then after you train enough you can spar with real people!" I told them. I went out to the field and took out my daggers and sliced a dummy into pieces, right before other people came out. I sat on a vine chair I made. Picking at it.

"Katie aren't you gonna practice?" James asked me. I was surprised at how much his eyes reminded me of Travis.

"Sure!" I said. I got up and went in a circle of dummies. I threw a dagger at one and then sliced another in half. I grew a vine around one and squezzed it to death. I took out my dagger from one and then sliced the heads off two at the same time I then jumped off one of their bodies and flew to the last ones head and stabbed down. I landed and looked at everyone else. They were watching me, with their mouths open.

"What?" I asked them. Ian came forward in all his beauty.

"How'd you learn that?" he asked me. I smirked.

"Practice and anger" I responded. "I'm going to the fields! Keep practicing!" I told them. I left them and went to the grapes in the field, I grew a bunch and picked them then brought the basket to the shed which magically transported them and gave me money in return. I collected about a thousand dollars.

"Katie?!" a girls voice yelled. I came out. It was Una.

"What is it Una?" I asked her.

"Ryan summoned lightning and some of it shocked Heather" she told me. I nodded.

"Okay, I'll get some ambrosia" I told her.

"What's that?" she asked.

"The food of the gods… since we're half god we can have it and it'll heal us" I responded.

"AWESOME!" she yelled and went off to the field. I got ambrosia and brought it back to her and fed it to the small girl. After a lot of questions, I told them what it was after Heather woke up. I saw Ian look at me different, it was a way a guy never looked at me before, I didn't know what it was, it was different. I ignored it and helped Heather up.

"So I'll teach you how to use the special powers your parents give you, so first I'll take Violet and Danny, come with me to the fields, everyone else do what you want okay?!" I told them and left with the daughter of Dionysus and the son of Hebe behind me. We got to the grapes in the field.

"So Violet, since your dad is the god of wine, so he can grow grapes, vines also, and you can make wine appear out of no where, also you can throw killer parties, trust me, once your dad threw this one it was so funny Perc-" I stopped myself. "Anyway those are your powers, some of his kids can sense parties and where they are, I knew one of his sons, Cas-" I stopped myself again. "Never mind, but he could sense a party that happened anywhere in the world" I told her. She stared at me curious.

"You used a past tense, what happened to Cas?" she asked me.

"He died, fighting a war that we won… he was a good person" I told her. She nodded.

"His name was Castor" I informed her.

"Now about children of Hebe, they look younger than they are, I once met a 25 year old woman who looked 15, her mother is Hebe. You can use your young looks to do almost anything, but when they say you did it, you can use your young looks to get away with almost anything." I told Danny.

"So Violet, practice on the grapes and Danny, try looking innocent in this mirror" I handed him a mirror. He looked at me weird.

"How old do you think I am?" he asked me. I looked him up and down, he looked like a tall 13 year old.

"I don't know, your mother has that thing about her" I told him.

"17' he told me.

"Oh" I said. "I thought you would be younger…" I admitted to him. He smirked.

They trained and trained until lunch. Violet grew tons of grapes and Danny persuaded me to do the chicken dance, afterwards I almost killed him. When we went to lunch, Claire helped me set the plates up, knowing what to do.

"So how was supervising everyone else while I was training Danny and Violet?" I asked her.

"Well, I found that Una and Ryan are great at sparring, they seemed advanced enough for it, I saw Jess and Kyle having a thing, looks like Aph is going to have some fun" she said. I laughed.

"You know it!" I yelled. We finished setting up the plates and cups.

"Come on! Lunch!" I yelled into the house. They came running out.

"Where do we eat?" Ian asked me.

"At the table" I said. Then nodded to the table behind me.

"There's no food…" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"It's magic, now sit down, you can sit anywhere you want, but it'll be your seat for the rest of the month then we change, if you try and change, then it'll move you back. Aph sits at the head of the table on the right of us, I sit at the head on the left, any questions…?! No? okay, let's eat!" I yelled. I sat down, Claire sat at my right, Ian's at my left. He always looked at me funny, like there was something wrong with my face. It made me uncomfortable, I didn't show it though. Before anyone could eat, I stood up. They all looked at me. I went to the fire pit we had near us, it was summer, but the evenings were cool. I put a fried chicken bone with the chicken still on it in the fire with a nice piece of watermelon.

"Dude! That was the best part!" Kevin yelled. I turned to face him, I was laughing.

"Before we eat a meal, we offer some to the gods, they enjoy the smell" I told him. One after one, they put food in. We sat down and ate. When we finished, I sensed someone coming to the line that came to our house. I stood still.

"Katie?" Una asked me. She and Violet were walking with me to the fields, they were coming to help me.

"Someone's coming!" I yelled as I ran to the place someone was trying to come through. It was a boy with brown curly hair and blue eyes. Una and Violet were next to me.

"Who's this?" Una said looking at the boy who was stuck in the wall, mid-walk.

"Travis Stoll, son of Hermes"


	3. Chapter 3

"Who the hell is that?" Violet asked me. I stared at the man, he was currently unable to hear us or see us. There was no one with him.

"Someone from my past…" I told them. Once Travis was out of this, he would be asleep.

"We don't really know your past… just some names and the camps" Violet said. I stared at the man, other people were coming out. Everyone else, Aph was even here.

"Travis… Well, this is awkward…" Aph said. She was grinned. I turned to her.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled at her. She was already planning something. "It was long ago! Nothing happened! Shut up!" I screamed as she was grinning. Ian looked depressed for some reason. Aph grinned even bigger and snapped her fingers, I fell to the ground, Ian caught me as I drifted off into a memory I tried so hard to forget.

There I was, my old ugly self. Walking around camp Travis came running into me, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the shed. I collapsed on him.

"What the hell?!" I screamed. He got up and grabbed my ankle and I fell over, he smirked at me and then left. I thought to myself, 'What the hell?'

I woke up and was still in the same position that Ian caught me in. he was staring down at me with his hot face. I never blush, but if I would, I probably would then. I got up.

"APHRODITE!" I screamed at the beautiful woman smiling. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME RELIVE THAT, IT WAS SO EMBARRESSING, DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE MADE FUN OF ME FOR IT?!" I screamed at her. I walked over to the goddess. It was true, Travis told everyone that I layed on top of him.

"It was adorable" she said. I screamed.

"NO! IT WAS NOT! AH!" I yelled and ran into the field to an area no one else knew but me. It had an old gazibo, it was in the middle of the corn field, during Halloween, I made a bunch of trails going around this. I found the gazibo and claimed it for my own, I cleaned it up and everything, it was pretty and I cold climb to the top and look at the stars at night. I went on top of it and looked over the field, They were taking Travis out of the line and to a room in the house. I saw something moving in the corn fields, it came into the clearing and to my gazibo, it was Ian. He saw me standing on top of the roof, he climbed on top I sat down and he sat down next to me.

"So… you and Travis?" he asked with his beautiful brown eyes, they were light and were so cute.

"No" I laughed. "Before I ran away from the camp in NYC, I was ugly as shit" I laughed again. "And no sensible guy ever went near me, well Travis did, he played pranks on me and one time was running towards me and grabbed my hand as he did and pulled me in a shed, he pulled me on top of him then got up and told everyone that I layed on him, I was made fun of forever, Aph reminds me of it all the time" I told him. He was a good listener.

"You know, I guess I'm the first guy to say this but, I like you" he said in a quiet voice. My head shot over to him.

"Your only saying that because now I'm pretty!" I exclaimed.

"No, when I first got here, I was not attracted to you at all, but then I got to know your personality… I liked it a lot better" he told me. He looked truthful.

"Thank you" I told him. I leaned to him as he did the same and we kissed. It wasn't my first kiss, Travis kissed me once on accident, the guys then called me a whore because of it. When we broke apart, I grinned at him.

"So, I guess we're a thing?" Ian asked me. I nodded. I stood up, the sun wasn't out anymore. I looked back at him.

"Come on" I said. I turned my back to where I would jump off and looked at him one last time. He stood up and I backflipped off of it. I landed in a squatting position and one leg was stretched out. I looked up at him.

"Nice" he told me. I laughed and got up. He jumped off and we walked back to the house together.

"So, where are you from exactly?" I asked him.

"North Texas" he told me. I nodded. "What about you?" he asked. I also found out that he was 17.

"Georgia" I responded. When we got back to the house everyone was in the living room watching the news. It said that there was going to be a thunderstorm tonight that continued until two days from now. Aph told everyone we were a couple, I guessed people noticed, since we were holding hands.

"That was fast" Kevin grinned. I glared at him.

"Aww! That's how you know he's my kid!" Aph squealed and hugged her son. After a few minutes of talking and stuff, we agreed on watching Red, I loved this movie, I sat next to Ian on the floor against the couch. Aph had to leave and go sleep with the guy she was working on. He was some movie star.

"Whoa! To much info! Your kids are in the room!" I said. Everyone started laughing. We seemed like a family and knew everything about each other. But we knew each other a day, I didn't care they were family in my eyes. We all fell asleep at some point, I fell asleep on Ian's chest.

When I woke up I saw that Claire, Ryan, James, Ruth, and Jess were up, Jess woke me up. I got up then woke my boyfriend up. We got up and ate breakfast.

"Travis woke up, we locked him in his room" Ruth said. I instantly got up.

"He's a son of Hermes, he can pick locks in a heart beat!" I exclaimed. It wasn't mean just frantic. I ran to the living room and saw Travis with a sword over Ethan's body, just about to do something to it.

"NO!" I screamed and put my dagger in front of his sword. He swinged and I blocked, we moved fighting to where everyone was eating dinner.

"YOU WON'T HURT MY FAMILY!" I screamed as I fought him, metal clashed. I swung my daggers wildly at him and barley noticed the others who were watching us.

"Why'd you come here? And who are they?" Travis asked.

"I came here, if you read my letter, because it's somewhere you wouldn't find me" I told him. We continued. He was always great a sword fighting. He shoved me down into the firepit that had no fire but was full of ash. He went to Ian first. He was about to shove a sword in his chest but I blocked.

"NO!" I screamed louder than ever. Travis stopped, I looked at his eyes, they were different as if he were being possessed. They looked black. I put my self in front of Ian, with my daggers in front of me. We went back to fighting. We had the same training, but he didn't know what I was capable of, I needed an opening.

"Who are they?" he asked. I said nothing, he used his strength and pushed me to the ground, his sword at my neck. His eyes were still black. I he had his foot on my stomach.

"Who. Are. They?" he demanded.

"You and me" I said and rolled away from the sword somehow and struck his leg, he didn't seem to care and kept fighting me.

"Why are you here with them?" he questioned me.

"Orders and I want to!?" I said. I fell to the ground with one hand on the floor and one cutting his arm then bounced back up and kicked his sword out of his hand then pointed my daggers at his neck so he couldn't get out of it.

"Travis! Snap out of it!" I yelled at him. Ian came next to me.

"Katie, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"His eyes aren't right, he's being possessed" I told him. "Travis, It's Katie Gardner! We've got Connor!" I tried to snap him out of it. I saw his eyes change and I took the daggers away knowing what he'd do. I put them away quick.

"YOU BITCH!" He yelled tackling me. Ian took him off me. Ryan came to help. I got up. I slapped him.

"I was kidding, thought that'd get a reaction out of you" I told him. Ian and Ryan let go of him.

"So you left us for them?" he asked me eyeing my boyfriend and friends.

"Yes, it was the best choice I had yet" I told him truthfully. He grabbed my shoulders. Ian went to get him, but I shoot him a glace saying it was fine.

"But we did notice you… at least I did" he said. My eyes hardened.

"No one noticed I was missing for a year" I said. My anger filled up inside of me.

"YOU BASTARDS!" I screamed and kicked him in the gut and then punched his nose and took a dagger and pointed it at his face as I put my knee on his chest and the other on his hand. The other hand was under his back.

"Katie, we never noticed, you never talked" he explained.

"Now I have a new family! Your too late!" I said. It had a double meaning, no one but me and him got it. He frowned.

"Really?!" he yelled. Now he was angry. He hopped his body up and grabbed my dagger and pointed it at me as he was now on me. Ian ran forward but Travis was angry and could control the atmosphere as his dad is partly a god of the sky in a way.

"Who?!" he yelled.

"Never mind that!" I yelled back.

"Katie! What's going on?" Ian asked, he was trying to get to me but couldn't.

"WHO!?" Travis screamed. His face was full of rage. Like he was about to kill someone, I was just so unlucky to be under him. I knew he would hurt Ian. So I was quiet.

"KATIE YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" He roared. His blue eyes were hurt. I never knew he liked me that much. His curly brown hair which I always loved was everywhere.

"I won't say" I said. Travis put the dagger closer to my face.

"ME!" Ian screamed. "IT'S ME! OKAY?!" he screamed. Travis got up and brought the dagger down on my boyfriend, I jumped in front of him and Travis stabbed my hand, the dagger went through my hand and came out the other end. The boys stopped fighting and came over to me. My hand had a knife in it, coming out one end and through the other. I stared at it.

"HEALER! HEALER!" Travis screamed. I looked at the two guys. Ian seemed so gentle, but I barley knew him. Travis was so kind and protective and I knew him so much better. Soon my hand was loosing a lot of blood and I passed out while Travis and Ian were holding me.

Aphrodite was in front of me. She had red hair and blue eyes. My hand still had a knife in it, but there wasn't any blood coming out, just the blood already there.

"Katie!" she screamed at my hand. "What happened?" she screamed bloody murder. I ran over to her.

"Aph, your pregnant! Your hormones are all goofed up!" I said. As a goddess, she had children fast like a few hours after she first got pregnant. She looked ready to pop. She handed me a towel and I took the dagger out of my hand and wiped it up. There was a hole in my hand. Aph layed down and the couch got wet.

"Katie! AHHH! HELP ME!" she screamed. I came over and comforted her as she gave birth. I instantly had the materials in my hand.

"Push!" I held her hand. She pushed and looked great doing so. She pushed and pushed until the baby popped out. It was a girl, I cut the cord and cleaned the baby and put her in the basket that was next to me. The baby was instantly healthy according to the monitor and ready to come out. I gave her to Aph. She was sitting up and had the baby in a light pink blanket.

"What should I name her?" Aphrodite asked me.

"Your asking me to name your child?" I asked her.

"Katie, her father doesn't want her, I can't love her as much as I have going on, I'd like her to go to your camp, take care of her and I will when I can, she'll arrive in your arms when you wake up, your hand is already healed. I did it after you came here, now what should her name be?" Aph asked me.

"You want me to raise your daughter?" I asked. She nodded. I nodded back. And said in a small voice I'd do it. The baby opened her eyes, she had blue eyes like blue water, they seemed warm though. Her hair was a warm brown, she got her mothers looks.

"Aqua" I said. Aph nodded.

"Aqua, pretty, her last name is Freemen, she has a room already set up she's been fed and likes to sleep so you can train easy, Travis will be staying with you guys, I made Ian know that you had to decide between them to be in a relationship before you do anything with each other, he understood that you somehow had feelings for Travis, he's fine with it, he's an understanding boy, I like him, but I can see what happens in the future…" Aph said. I nodded and she let me go with the baby in my arms.

"Katie? Are you awake? Why is a baby in your arms?" A voice asked. I woke up and Aqua was in my arms, sleeping sweet and sound. I looked around. My hand was fine now. I saw Travis and Ian on either sides of me. Claire was holding Ethan's hand in front of me, everyone was here, not Aph though, she was still somewhere.

"Katie!" Ian and Travis hugged me. It was pretty awkward. The baby was somehow involved.

"Why do you have a baby in your arms, a new born too?" Kyle asked me.

"Aqua…" I said.

"Do you need water or something?" Kevin asked dumbly. I stared at him.

"No, her name is Aqua, she's a child of Aphrodite, I just-" I cut myself off.

"So Aphrodite just gave birth, then why do you have the baby?" Ryan asked me.

"The father doesn't want her and this is a safe place for demigods, we're gonna raise her" I told them. "I just um… how do I say this… helped give birth to her, I um was the doctor in the situation" I said, Travis looked green and Ian took his hand off mine.

"You- you- you-" Ian was stumbling for words.

"Yes" I answered. I got out of the bed and went to the babies room I put her in the crib and looked in her closet for clothes, there were baby clothes and everything. I set down Aqua in her crib and put her to sleep. I made a few bottles and put them in the little fridge in the room. I sat down in the chair. Aph appeared in the room. She looked better, she had auburn hair and dark brown eyes.

"Katie, I put a lock kind of thing around the room for the moment, so no one could ever possibly hear us or come in, not even a child of Hades, now I have to tell you how to do this, I'll help you choose, which ever boy stays here the longest, who will help you the most and love you the most, I know who'll it'll be, but here's the catch, it'll be over the next few weeks, so act casual and take care of Aqua, she will age faster at first and I will make it so her birthday stays the same and her room will get more to her style, but her birth year will get father away from today, now she'll turn beautiful and know that your like her mother, she will be ten in a few minutes. Remember, he'll be the one to stay with you." Aph explained to me, I nodded. She took a look at her daughter and touched her forehead. She began to age, her brown hair with the redish tint grew longer and became straight and curly at the bottom. She now looked ten.

"Aphrodite, please come help out later, I have to run a camp myself right now" I asked her. She nodded.

"I will"

"Katie?" The girl who I helped give birth to asked me. Aqua's ocean blue eyes were questioning.

"Yes, Aqua?"

"Is this Aphrodite?" she asked me. I nodded. She had a light pink dress that had no sleeves and was below her knees. She looked pretty, like her mother.

"Yes" I responded. Aqua hugged her mom.

"Thank you" she said to her mom. Aph stood there with her arms around her newest daughter.

"For what honey?" she asked.

"For aging me" she said. I smiled.

"I'm going to leave you with Katie, she'll get you everything you need okay, you have a brother and sister here, remember, Katie is like your adoptive mother, like for all the young here" Aph reminded her daughter. Aqua nodded. Aph flashed out. I went back to my 'daughter', and showed her around camp. We ran into everyone else after I washed my hands.

"Umm… Katie? Shouldn't you be with the baby?" Kyle asked me.

"I am, Aph aged her, Aqua's right here" I said. Aqua came right next to me.

"Hi" she greeted. Everyone gaped at her.

"She's ten, treat her like everyone else, so I'm going to take Kyle, Claire, Una, and Jess, let's go to the clearing by the strawberries…" I said the last part slowly. Aph put the strawberry fields back in my head.

"Get out of my head, Aph!" I yelled at her. Her image smirked. I sighed. She said that I had some special memories there.

"Oh shut up! Your so annoying" I grumbled. She smirked.

"Stop talking!" I said. She said she wasn't even talking.

"Whatever, go away" I argued with her. She left. I noticed everyone was staring at me.

"She… Was… um… in my head" I said. They nodded and I took the four demigods to the clearing. I got out a book of magic, Aph got, and got paper for the Athena kids.

"So, Hecate's the goddess of magic, so you get her magic powers, and Athena's the goddess of wisedom and battle stratigies. So you guys are naturally smart and are great at fighting, so take out your weapons of choice and I'll spar with you while Jess and Una figure out their magic. It's in greek for you to get it. Alright, Claire first" I winked at her. She smiled back. I took out my twin daggers, she got out a knife, she looked just like Annabeth.

Kyle drew up some idea's for games we could do for training and fun while I battled Claire. I clashed with her metal and we fought while I talked Una and Jess through some stuff.

"So, you say the incantation and then concentrate on the magic blood in your body" I said flipping onto Claire's back and taking her knife and pointing it at her.

"Thanks Kate" Una said. I smiled.

"Okay, Kyle, your turn" I said. He took out a sword while Claire made ideas for how we could guide the demigods here and have them figure out what they are on the way. Kyle was taller then me, but I had more practice than him. I jumped around and he knew what I would do. I did something completely out of the blue. I jumped forward and disarmed him, my style was to dodge and grab an opening, but I'm good at unexpected things. I sent his sword in the air and caught it. I pointed it at his groin. I smirked. He rolled his eyes.

"Please" he sighed. He was challenging me. I poked him in the pelvis.

"You challenging me, I have a sword at your balls, not a good idea" I told him. I went over to Claire.

"Did you get a plan?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought we could have Aph spot out few at a time and give them directions in their head" she told me. I nodded.

"Great! Kyle what about you? Did you come up with a game yet?" I asked him. He nodded.

"It has to do with the corn maze, we each go into teams depending on our parents and wear their colors and scout through the maze to find other teams and their members then once we beat them in sword fight, they're out, but their team isn't, when everyone on a team's out, then the teams out, the winning team gets to pick what's on the TV" He explained. I nodded.

"Awesome!" I hugged both of them and then went over to the magic siblings.

"Did you get anything?" I asked them. They nodded. Una repeated an incantation and brought water up from the ground and swirled it all around her and dumped it on the plants, but layed it out so that they each got a super thin coat, great for the soil. I grinned. Jess focused on the sky and then made a huge ray of sun go to the plants for a few seconds then died it down, the plants grew some more, with my help, of course. Violet came running to me.

"Katie, we got a new one, son of Nike" I nodded and waved everyone to come with me. I grabbed Kyle and Claires hands and dragged them to the house. Claire started asking questions.

"How'd he get here?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Did Aph lead him like my plan?" she asked.

"Anna- Claire, I don't know" I said. She was just like Annabeth when she asked questions, they could be twins Claire was about her height, most likely the same. When we got to the house a boy who was maybe 14 with light brown hair and dark green eyes, like a forest.

"What's your name?" I asked him. I was holding Aqua's hand, he looked down at her.

"Alex, son of-"

"Nike" I finished for him. "Do you have a weapon yet?" I asked him.

"No" he told me, eyeing me carefully.

"Come with me, Claire can you watch Aqua?" I asked her. She nodded and Aqua went to her and Ethan. Alex followed me to the shed. He walked next to me.

"Alex, I see you have your bags packed, how'd you get here?" I asked him.

"I live in Iowa and Aphrodite lead me here, telling me that I would have a great leader and she told me about the other camps, but she asked me to come here, so I did, it was closer and safer, she told me" I smiled at him.

"Well, I guess you could call me the leader, I made this camp with Aphrodite, we have some big three kids here, Ruth is a daughter of Hades, Ryan is a son of Zeus. By the way, I'm Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter" I told him.

"So, who was that girl with you?" he asked me. He made a gesture that said curly hair.

"Claire? She was the first demigod here a daughter of Athena- ah here we are!" I opened the shed and we walked in and he dug around for a sword.

"I'll have Travis and Ian show you your room and tell you what to do around camp, I have to train the Aphrodite kids and I'll have Claire show you around with them, they have a lot on their mind- APH! Get out of my head!" I yelled at her. She rolled her eyes and came out of my head, making me grab onto the wall. She appeared in front of us.

"I hate it when you do that" I muttered.

"But it's so much fun!" she squealed.

"Just don't do it… Alex, do you think this'll work?" I tossed him a sword and he caught it. He inspected it.

"Yeah… Looks good, feels even" he said and we headed back to the house, I grew some plants on the way and we got there to see everyone sitting at the table ready to eat, Travis had a seat next to Ian and Alex took the seat next to Claire. Aph sat at the other end of the table.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few weeks the boys became best friends and they both left at the same time. It gave me more time to train the kids. Now It had been a year.

"Katie?" Ethan came through the door to my room. I smiled as he hoped on the bed next to me.

"What is it Ethan?" I asked. His big blue eyes stared at me.

"Could you tell us a bed time story?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Us?" I asked him. Violet, Heather, Aqua, Jared (Son of Mars about 10), and Jasmine (Daughter of Hebe, 'bout 10 too) came in. I smiled and they all sat on my bed.

"Okay, so there was once a girl who was so beautiful that-" I started.

"Ugh! Not this one again!" Aqua complained. "Can't you tell us one about a girl who isn't beautiful, it get old" she continued. I smiled sadly.

"There was once a girl no one payed attention to, she had dry stringy hair and thick eyebrows, her eyes were hidden because of how shy she was, she had baggy clothes because her family couldn't afford anything more, she was always played pranks on and people made fun of her for how poor she was, she ran away after she got sick of it and she ran away to a place no one would find her, she left a rose in her favorite place there, a year after she left, she came back to see if anyone noticed, she realized that no one noticed, she got in such an outrage she cursed them to remember her, no one recognized her because she had became beautiful, her hair became silky and her eyebrows became thin and didn't hide her eyes-" I was interrupted.

"Why the eyes so important?" Jared asked. His light brown eyes were big with anticipation.

"Well, the eyes have so much emotion in them and they're beautiful when different" I told them. Aqua smiled, she knew her eyes were different.

"So continuing, she got money and got clothes that fit her, she was so angry at them, she came back to her house where she ran away and started a new life she let nice people stay with her, those who didn't have a home and she fell in love with one of them, then a boy from her old life came and she fell for him too, she was forced to choose, she let it weigh out and they became friends and left her, the end" I ended. They were all staring at me.

"There wasn't a happy ending! There has to be a happy ending!" Jasmine yelled. Her bluish grey eyes were full of non-belief.

"In real life, there can't always be happy endings, that is the concept of fairy tales and real life, in stories they can do that, but in life, you've got to face the horribleness" I said. I knew it wasn't a word but I couldn't find the right one. They nodded and went to bed. I sat on my bed and thought for a minute. Now we had maybe 75 campers here, some were older than my 17 year old self. Most were younger, I was still single and had no idea where Travis or Ian were, they were most likely at half-blood, I don't think Jupiter would accept greeks, they were currently at war with each other still, most of the reason that we had so many people here, that made me think… I took out a drachma.

"Oh Iris goddess of rainbow, accept my offering, Travis Stoll, camp half-blood New York!" I chanted into the shower I had going and tossed the Drachma in. it shimmered and showed me Travis walking in the forest, alone, good.

"Travis!" I whisper-yelled at him. He looked at me, shocked. He got a little taller and he wore a calm expression on his face.

"Katie?!" he asked. I nodded.

"I wanted to ask you something" I told him. "Make sure no one's around, go somewhere private, now!" I demanded. He ran to the top of a tall tree and sat on a branch.

"Fine, now what is it?" he asked me. His blue eyes were calculating.

"Did you or Ian tell anyone about my camp?" I asked him. He looked at me sad.

"Katie…" he said. My eyes got wide.

"You told them! I will rip you to pieces! You understand! They will come for me! They know what I did, how I held you guys captive and they want me! They want me to answer every question they have! They want me to give up this place! I can't do that! Not to them!" I yelled at him. I made it so no one could hear me.

"Katie, I didn't tell anyone! Ian didn't get the chance! He ran away after a few days here and after he got a lot of questions, no one knows where he is!" Travis whispered back to me.

"Oh… but don't you tell them! The gods know, but get my reason and Aph has something on all of them, many things, things that scare the shit out of me, she's like Hades when it comes to knowing what happens, mostly because of that saying thing… gossip at a beauty salon or something like that… anyway, this is my family! If you or anyone at camp ruins my family, they will watch everything they love slowly ripped out of their life and it'll drive them mad and they will slowly die!" I said, so powerful, Travis looked like he would pee his pants any minute.

"Okay, Okay" he said. "By the way… after we left… did you find someone else?" he asked me.

"No, you?" I asked. He shook his head then nodded. I stared at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I have-" he was cut off by the message ending, I had no Drachmas on me.

"Damnit" I said. I sighed and got ready for bed. I fell asleep and saw Aph sitting on a bench and we were at camp.

"Aph? Why are we here?" I asked as people walked around. Because of the time difference they were ahead of us.

"Can they see us?" I asked.

"Not unless they want to, in that case they would have to sense us then concentrate hard on us and they wouldn't be able to touch us" Aph told me.

"Oh, so why are we here?" I asked her.

"I wanted you to see how things were here, people are on guard in case something happens, I want you and your demigods to stay away from the war, I will let them handle everything while you guys stay hidden from them, they still don't know you guys are at the house, they know that they're not getting as many demigods, but they don't know why, Travis and Ian do, He's somewhere in Alaska, with two others, he fell in love again, Katie, they're expecting a little girl soon, she'll be a legacy of Tyche and Nike, the other they're with is a son of Iris" she told me. I let it sink in, he loved someone else in Alaska, away from all the monsters and gods…

"What about Travis?" I asked. She smiled and was about to say something, then a girl with curly blonde hair spotted us, she got wide eyed and told everyone, Annabeth came up to me.

"Katie! Where have you been!?" she asked me, trying to touch me. I stood up, I was an inch taller than her.

"With family" I answered. She struggled to get to me, she finally somehow got her hands on my wrists and tried to drag me somewhere. I didn't want to go, so I jumped up and kicked her arms. She let go and clutched her wrists, they were most likely broken.

"Katie! We need to know where you are!" Annabeth exclaimed. Percy tried to grab me. I jumped up to a tree above us and crawled slowly around, then hung from the branch, unsidedown, like a sloth.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed. They tried to grab me. But I was to quick for them. I finally had them all in vines tied down to vine chairs.

"Katie, people were hurt when you did that last year, we need to know how you survived without us finding you" Piper tried to charmspeak me.

"It won't work!" I yelled jumping down from the tree and landing on my feet.

"We need to know, it'll help our training" Jason exclaimed.

"Why? To use on the Romans, Son of Rome?" I asked. He shut up after that.

"They are kind people, who were attacked, by your flaming boy, the one who's trying to sneak up on me" I spun around and kicked him in the gut and then put his hands behind his back, he set himself on fire. Aph came over and threw water on him, keeping him in a vortex, that he could breath in and wouldn't be able to use his fire powers on.

"Thank you Aph" I told her.

"Mom?! Why are you helping the enemy?!" Piper exclaimed.

"How is she an enemy? What harm has she done?" Aph asked. Standing next to me.

"She hurt-" Piper tried but was cut off by her mother.

"No one, it did nothing, you know that, your just lying to get information out of her" Aph finished.

"He- What the hell?" Travis came in. He looked at me. I could tell everyone else was surprised I hadn't tied him up, he came over to me.

"Why are you doing this?" he begged for answers.

"You saw them! I have to protect them, they're innocent and they want to take them!" I screamed. He understood but no one else did.

"What are you talking about?" Clarisse asked.

"Tell them! Tell them what happened a year ago!" I yelled at him. He shook his head.

"He found me! He knew how to find me! He did it and found out why I was hiding! He'll never tell you anything, I made him swear to it! Don't try to push him, Annabeth! This is one thing you'll never know!" I screamed.

"Katie… your so hot for a bad flower girl" Austin, a son of Apollo flirted. I walked over to him and punched him hard enough to make him go to sleep.

"Did you just kill him!?" Annabeth accused me.

"You jump to conclusions! I met a girl exactly like you! She's the same as you, kinder, I know how you work, you'll force it out of him!" I screamed at her. "You're not going to do that! Got it!? Don't ask questions or else! He knows what goes on, I know what goes on, I was the quiet one! I knew what everyone did and what was going to happen before it did!" I yelled.

"Prove it" Piper said, she didn't use charmspeak this time. They were all curious on my powers. I went in a trance where my eyes turned white and I was levitating. I screamed in pain.

"_Child of Dove! You ask a good question! But here's my answer! You secretly got in a fire when your dad was filming a movie, his assistant accidently set fire to your house and you almost died from the smoke, Percy still doesn't get why Annabeth likes him, Leo's dating Reyna, in secret, and the most important one, none of you can figure out where I am!"_

I screamed again as it left me. Everyone was uncomfortable with me screaming. I fell to the ground and grabbed my stomach.

"I hate when that happens…" I said. I got up and took a piece of ambrosia Aph handed me. It tasted like pomegranate, my favorite.

"Katie…" Aph warned me. She spoke a language we made up for just the two of us.

"_They're waking up, they're going to see that your gone, this whole thing right here has been a few minutes here but in real life, it's been a few hours, it's morning!" _

"_Aph, give me a sec with Travis, please" _I begged her. I took her hands and pleaded to her. She rolled her eyes and gave in.

"_Fine, but only because it's adorable, you two" _She winked. I blushed. I walked over to Travis. I hugged him. Then pecked his cheek.

"You know where to find us, your always welcome" I whispered in his ear. He nodded. Annabeth was trying to figure out what we said to each other, Aph and me anyway.

"What'd you say?" Annabeth asked. "I know every language, but I can't understand that one" I sighed.

"It's a language that's dead now, Atlantian, people who lived in Fiji in ancient times spoke it" I told her.

"I should be going, bye, by the way, I do forgive you" I winked and let them go. Just before they got to me I took Aph's arm and we were back. I was on my bed. I felt like I had a full nights sleep. Claire and Alex came through my door. They started dating last year. Since it was about winter their faces were red and they looked like they just came in, she had a hot chocolate in her hand and he was holding a heat pad, Aph allowed it to get cold just here so we could enjoy it, the lake we had was frozen over.

"Hey guys" I said. Alex and her were laughing, they died it down though.

"Hey Katie, so everyone's going to go skate on the lake, since it's the weekend, Aph's going with us, she said you want to sleep or something…" Claire said. Her hand was entwined with his. I nodded and they left, I went to sleep again, in my dream I saw Annabeth and Percy talking.

"Do you know what she was saying? When did Leo start dating Reyna?" Annabeth asked.

"I think I know some, they said Travis's name, something about adorable and people waking up" They didn't notice me yet. I knew they could. But I let my emotions get to me.

"_**NO!**_" I screamed at the top of my lugs. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM!" I screamed again and tackled Annabeth. Percy tried to stab me or something but I took his sword and pointed it at Annabeth and flipped him down and put him to sleep. I held a sword at her nose.

"There's people with you isn't there!" She yelled.

"Isn't there!" she yelled after I didn't respond. She flipped herself on me. She held a sword to my neck.

"Tell me!" she screamed. I laughed then spit in her face. She stabbed my arm. I screamed. I heard someone come to us. Travis.

"Never!" I yelled back at her. She stabbed my other arms. I screamed again. Travis was trying to get Annabeth off me. He was yelling for help.

"Who?!" she screamed at me.

"You'll never know!" I screamed. I concentrated as she stabbed my leg. I began to disappear. Annabeth screamed no before I was completely gone.

I was in my bed my arms and leg were bleeding, I got up and stumbled to a table in my room and got some nectar. I put some on my leg and then my arms, they closed up soon enough. I stumbled out of my room and downstairs. I found Jenna, a daughter of Iris, sitting by the fire. She saw me and got up.

"Katie! What happened?" she asked me. I smiled sadly.

"I was tortured, for information" I told her the truth. You had to when you saw kids of Iris's eyes, most likely because they can detect lies like my uncle Poco could eat hotdogs.

"Where?" she asked me.

"Camp half-blood" I admitted.

"How'd they get you?" she asked me.

"Dreams, Aph sends me to camp in dreams and they try to get information out of me, they want to know where I've been, they somehow found out that there are people with me and they want to take you guys" I blurted out, I couldn't take it. I have hid so much from these people who have told me everything.

"Katie… Why would they want us?" She asked. Even if she was a camper, she was the oldest of us, 24, she was great at everything and liked to stay with us. She was really kind. That's why everyone loves her, she loves everyone, I wasn't going to let them take my family.

"There's a war between the two camps and both sides need more campers, most die, so I don't want any of you to get in that" I told her. She sighed.

"Always trying to protect us, come on let's sit down and let you rest" She helped me to the couch and leveled my head on the pillow. Jenna was an amazing gymnast so It didn't surprise me when she heard a noise and jumped to the ceiling and hung like Spider man. Whoever made the noise came through the door, he had blonde curly hair and blue eyes.

"Grant! You made Jenna go all ninja" I said to him. The son of Hermes sat next to me. He looked so much like Travis.

"Hey Katie-bell" he wriggled his eyebrows. I furrowed mine.

"Jenna's going to kick your ass" I laughed at him. He had a not-so-secret-crush on me. Jenna came down swiftly and picked him up with her feet by the arm pits and tied him to the ceiling. I guess Hermes guys had a thing for me.

"Jenna! I was just about to ask her out!" He yelled.

"Grant, that would never happen…" I told him. He stared down at me.

"Why not?" he complained. I smirked.

"I may be 17, but I have a long past that goes on for 1,000's of years" I told him. "Plus you like me for my looks" I added. "Only two guys have ever captured my heart, one now has a baby girl, I'm so happy for them…" I said. I hoped she'd get his brown eyes.

"What about the other one?" he asked. I looked at the TV, it was reporting that winter was ending, since it's March 20th, but we were going to have a storm again soon.

"Katie?" Jenna said. I looked back at her.

"Hmm?"

"Grant asked you a question" she told me.

"He… moved on… " I said remembering him not saying he didn't have a relationship.

"If he's not here then where is he? I mean you've only lived here… right?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I used to live at camp half-blood… he's there" I said.

"Katie, do you mind if I ask you something?" he asked. Jenna let him down and was standing next to him. Curious.

"Depends…" I responded.

"What was his name?" he asked me. I looked at him.

"Travis Stoll" I said quietly. So they couldn't hear me.


	5. Chapter 5

"What'd you say?" Jenna asked. She looked confused. She didn't know about him or Ian. Only the original people remember them. I told them to not talk about it. They agreed. It was a weak time for me.

"Touchy subject" Ruth said, as she entered the room.

"You know him?" Grant asked her. Ruth looked at me. I nodded.

"Both of them. They were both here at one point. They both loved Katie, so they fought for her heart. After a few weeks, they became friends and left. Without notice, Katie hasn't been the same with out him… we all know who she really loved, sorry Kate, but it was so easy to tell, the way you looked at him, it was different from the other, it was pure love, not just attraction" Ruth said. I looked away.

"Dark times, Ruth, horrible things started from that…" I mumbled. "They want you guys now, I told him to not say anything, I'm pretty sure he'll keep it"

"He's a good guy, except when he was possessed… but you know things happen" Ruth said. Grant did a double take.

"Okay, okay, who is this guy?" he asked. I smiled sadly.

"Your half-brother" I said. Thunder rumbled outside as I said this. The kids came running in and they all went upstairs.

"He's a son of Hermes?" Grant asked me. I nodded.

"The best one, still can't help but love him… hmmm…" I thought back to the good times we had together. Like during the Titan war, I saved his life and he did the same for me. But I remembered all the pranks. I frowned. Jenna saw it.

"Do you miss him?" she asked in a soft voice. I turned back to her.

"Of course, great man, saved my life so many times, of course I did the same, I forget how many times we owed each other, I think he still owes me one… after the second war, yes, I almost forgot, him and his brother were fighting the giant that was created to fight their dad. He wasn't paying attention and almost got sliced in half, but I blocked it along with his father…" I said. I pretty much forgot that part.

"Katie, if he's my brother… -you said that sons of Hermes annoyed you" He reminded me. I had a small laugh come out of my mouth.

"Not this one… like I said, best son of Hermes I've ever met- besides Luke of course" I said it like they should know about it.

"Who?" They all said. I explained everything about the war to them… it took us 'til night for me to explain the whole story. I left out Travis. Afterwards they started guessing. They knew about him, but not his name, they just thought he was some Hermes kid.

"Chris?" Jenna asked. I shook my head.

"Dan?" Grant asked. I shook my head.

"Conner?" Jenna asked.

"Oh Hell no!" I exclaimed.

"His brother, the one who's name you didn't say" Grant asked again.

"He… has a um… name…." I stuttered out.

"What is it?" He asked. Ruth shoot him a warning he didn't notice. I looked away. I blinked hard.

"Ruth" I said in one cough.

"Travis Stoll" she said. I turned away again, tears coming down my face. Someone knocked on the door. I got up and opened it, I wiped away the tears. I saw a man with brown hair that should be curled, but was wet and sticking to him, his blue eyes were searching for me. He locked them on me. Then grabbed me and picked me up and carried me bridal style to the living room. Grant got up along side Jenna and Ruth. Jenna and Grant took out weapons while Ruth gave Travis a hug. That made them put their weapons down. Travis set me down on the couch.

"I can only stay for a few minutes, Katie, they figured out what you said, and they want them, they don't know where you are, but I persuaded them into thinking you were in Hawaii and they'll be there for a few months. You should be good. Meanwhile Leo has been trying to settle the thing between both camps, it's been going great, we've made allies with them, they're allies with you, as we heard, but they don't know where you are, Annabeth has her obsessions to find out about you guys, I have to go to Ian and make sure he doesn't tell anyone, since they're in Alaska, I've got to travel a long ways, I've most likely going to get there in a few weeks, I'm taking the plane, Percy and Annabeth won't be able to follow me then… damn he looks a lot like me… back to the point. I'll be back in a few weeks. Anticipate me, okay? By the way, I was, I am too" he told me. I nodded. He gave me one last hug and left. I can't believe he was in a relationship. Ruth said her goodbye to an old friend.

"Katie…" Ruth hugged me. Somehow she got what he said. "I can tell he still loves you" she whispered so Jenna and Grant didn't hear her. I stared at her.

"If he did, then he wouldn't be with her" I whispered back. She hugged me one more time.

"There's always a happily ever after" she whispered. I at her right in her black eyes and told her the truth.

"There's not always happy endings, that's life" I said, my voice wasn't in a whisper anymore.

"But we can always dream" she said. I smiled and hugged her.

"I can try" I whispered. Jenna and Grant were staring at us like we were crazy. I sighed and went to bed. In my dream I saw a girl with straight brown hair, the color of cherry wood, her eyes were amber. Andrea, daughter of Aphrodite, the biggest slut of them all. She was Iris messaging Travis. She was his girlfriend… once she put her hand through the message, she waved a guy in her cabin and started making out with him.

"You bitch" I said. She turned towards me. She snarled.

"Like your going to tell, who are you anyways?" she spat.

"None of your business, but you can't just cheat on someone, don't you have life in that dead body of yours" I asked. She got up and walked over to me. She was a few inches shorter than me.

"What do you know, you probably don't even know how to hold a dagger" she retorted. I got out my two daggers and flipped her as the guy she made out with ran out. I pinned her to the ground. I put a knife to her nose and her chest, like I'd cut off her breasts.

"Don't mess with me or him" I threatened. She smiled in an evil way.

"Someone has a crush, well, to Aphrodite, I will make you cursed! He will never love you now" she touched my forehead, nothing happened, she seemed taken back.

"Who _are_ you?" she asked outraged.

"Your worst nightmare" I whispered before letting the leaves wrap around her and they tied her to the floor, she struggled, but couldn't get up.

I woke up to Aph looking over me.

"Katie… you were out for four days" she told me. I rose from my bed.

"How?" I asked. I was shocked.

"When Andrea touched your forehead, you went into a sort of coma, you weren't cursed though. You were just in a small coma, do you remember me?" Aph asked.

"Yes, I remember everything, where is he currently?" I asked her. I looked around the room. Grant, Jenna, Ruth, Ryan, Claire, Ethan, and Alex were staring at us. Alex, Claire, Ryan, Ethan, and Ruth got what I said, Grant and Jenna still didn't get it.

"Seattle, Washington, I've granted him safe passage" Aph told me. I relaxed. Jenna and Grant stared at me.

"Who was that guy?" Jenna asked me. I smiled sadly, I remember him saying that about Ian.

"Love from a past life" I responded. They didn't seem to get it was Travis. "I've got to make a call, but I need Aph's help" I told them. Everyone left me and Aph in the room.

"I need to comtact Ian, I just don't know where he is in Alaska, you've got to tell me, I have to talk to him… tell him Travis is coming" I asked her.

"Katie…" she saw my begging face and caved. "Fine, Seward, Alaska" she gave in. I smiled and gave her a hug. Then went to the shower and tossed the Drachma in. I heard Aph come next to me.

"O' Iris goddess of rainbow, accept my offering, show me Ian Charm, Seward, Alaska" I chanted. It shimmered and showed me a man with blonde hair and brown eyes sitting in a chair. There was a pretty girl next to him with black hair that was straight until the end, then it turned into a curl at the end, her eyes were greenish grey. They didn't notice me.

"Ian!" I yelled. The girl and Ian looked up at me.

"Katie?" he asked. Surprised. The girl glared at me.

"Who are you?" she asked me.

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, a friend of Ian" I told her. As I said friend she relaxed.

"What are you doing?" Ian asked me. I smiled.

"Congrats on the baby! Oh! I can't wait to meet you… sorry I never got your name" I told them.

"Lily, daughter of Nike" she introduced.

"Aww, so cute!" Aph cooed. I rolled my eyes.

"Aph… please don't" I said. Ian laughed. Lily looked at us curious.

"Inside joke, anyway, Travis is coming there to tell you guys a message, I forgot most of it, but he's going to be there in a few days, I think, I was in a four day coma, It's all pretty fuzzy about what he said" I told them. They nodded.

"Kay, we'll be expecting him" Lily said. She seemed better after I had said Travis's name. She ran her hand through the message.

"They can tell you love him, just the way you said his name, it relaxed Lily" Aph told me. I blushed.

"He's a great guy… miss him so much" I said. Aph smirked before she flashed out and I went downstairs and got some food, no one else was there, I guessed that Claire and Ruth thaught classes while I was gone. Since they were most experienced out of everyone, I trusted them to train the kids while I would be on a quest or sick or something.

"Katie!" Tammi squealed and hugged me. She was Jenna's 4 year old daughter. Her dad skipped out on them and I told her that she could bring her daughter with her.

"Hey Tammi! How's it going?" I asked. She grinned and started talking non stop. She finally shut up when Jenna came and got her.

"Sorry Katie, she loves talking- Tam, let's go, Katie needs to eat" she pulled Tammi away and I sat down and ate food while others gathered around me. They sat and ate with me. Like normal, it started to rain, so we let it rain and let the cloth soak up the rain and send it up. Ryan sat next to me and so did Josh, a son of Ares, though he wasn't as mean, but just as violent.

"So, what happened while I was gone?" I asked them. Ryan's electric blue eyes turned towards me.

"Well, Indigo almost shot Kyle with a arrow, she claimed it was an 'accident' that she almost killed a guy she hates" Ryan said. I laughed, they hated each other and everyone knew it, it was so funny when they fought.

"Shut up Ryan" I heard Indigo shout from the other side of the table. Aph wasn't there tonight.

"Oh. You know you love me!" he yelled back at her. She got up and went over to the trash we had and puked inside it. She sat back down and pushed her plate towards the middle of the table.

"I've lost my will to eat food, which is saying something" Ryan's grin broke off his face. He raised an eyebrow. We all started laughing.

"Am I so bad that she won't eat!" he said. We all laughed, it was near impossible to get Indigo to not eat. She wasn't fat or anything, but she loved to eat, part of her moms blessing. We ate and talked. Once we finished I went to the game room and was completely bored.

I went back to my room and looked for anything good on TV, I saw White Chicks and watched it. I burnt a good 1 hour, since I came in late for it. I sighed after it ended and went downstairs, Jeena (pronounced like Gina) was sitting with Alex, Claire, Ethan, Jenna, Ryan, Indigo, and Andy were there, talking on a couch. Claire was sitting on Alex's lap. Jenna had her legs on Jeena's lap while she layed down. Andy was sitting on a chair with a footstool. Ethan was on Indigo's lap. Ryan was laying in a lazy position on the couch. I took a seat next to Indigo and looked at Jeena.

"How's my favorite daughter of Neptune?" I said. She rolled her eyes at me. They were green like seaweed and her hair was so dark it looked blue in the light.

"You only say that because I'm the only daughter of Neptune" she told me. I laughed with everyone else. Andy was a son of Dionysus, he had ivy green eyes and dark brown hair. He was sixteen like Jeena, Indigo, and Ryan.

"Whatever" I did a mock impression of her. She stuck out her tounge and I did the same. "So whatca watchen?" I asked.

"Burlesque" Jenna told me, I tried not to laugh.

"Burlesque?" I asked Alex, Ryan, and Andy. Still trying not to laugh. Alex just grinned at his girlfriend. Andy winked at every girl in the room then took a sip of beer. Heavy drinker like his father. Most likely drunk. I could never get him to stop drinking so I stopped trying.

"Well, we'll do anything for our women" Ryan got up and tried to put an arm around Indigo who spit on his arm then cursed him with her beauty magic to make his clothes too small. I frowned.

"Katie, why so sad? Everyone else is laughing" Jenna said. She was staring at the screen on the TV, so I wondered how she knew that I frowned.

"Memory" I responded to her question. Now everyone turned to me and Grant came down with a thing of red bull. My rule about drinking was that you had to be 16 or over, if not I would curse the drink to make you drunk and do crazy things. Once Kevin drank a beer and got food poisoning and poison ivy all over his body. It took a few weeks, a little over a month before the poison ivy went away.

"What'd I miss?" he asked as he sat down next on the other side of Indigo.

"A classic prank that brings back memories" I remembered when the Stoll brothers painted a mango gold and then wrote, 'for the most beautiful', or something like that on it and threw it in the Aphrodite cabin, when they found out about it they cursed Connor to have too tight clothes and Travis to wear makeup for a month.

"KATIE!" Indigo shouted in my ear. I snapped out of it and I was floating to the ceiling until Indigo shouted at me. I fell back to the couch.

"Oh look Christina's singing" I told them. No one payed any attention to it. They were staring at me.

"Aph makes the memories more inhanced, being my patron she's like a mom, gave me some of her powers, but she acts more like a friend" I told them. They still stared at me, so I told them the story. They nodded and Grant put an arm around Indigo who slapped it off.

"Why do you guys do that?!" she yelled at him and Ryan. They both shrugged at Ryan looked back at the ladies from the strip club thingy.

"You know, I think this movie is actually for guys, considering they're basically nude, I hate strip clubs, those bras are so uncomfortable" I mumbled the last part but Grant got it and so did Indigo. Their eyes went huge, like the planet Jupiter or the god for that matter.

"YOU WHAT?!" they screamed. Then looked at each other then back at me. Everyone was now staring at me. Indigo covered Ethan's ears then he rushed off after she did that.

"You-you-yo-st-" Grant stuttered.

"Yes, dumb-ass" I rolled my eyes after I cut him off.

"She what?" Andy asked. His eyes looked bloodshot. I sighed.

"I was kidnapped once last year, the guy took me to a strip club and made me work there, I killed him after I was able to form a plan then grabbed the other girls who were demigods and took them around the city hiding from place to place, Travis and Kyle eventually found us in our stupid, uncomfortable push up bras and skimpy panties, after they got done drooling we took them back to their homes and a few came with us back, we told you guys that we went on a quest and found them on the way" I admitted. Grant almost choked.

"Do you still have the outfit" he asked. I stood up and glared at him.

"No you perv!" I yelled at him. Kyle came in and sat next to where I was sitting, he was like my brother now.

"Told 'em huh?" he asked. I nodded and sat back down I put my head on his shoulder. He just sat there, I know he didn't mind and didn't find me attractive, same thing for me.

"Aww" Jeena cooed. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, please, you know I love Travis and he likes Emma" I told her.

"Katie!" Kyle yelled.

"Everyone figured it out, even her!" I retorted. He huffed. I laughed.

"Know, guys, I don't want to notice any of you getting boners while watching this movie" Indigo smirked. The girls started laughing their heads off.

"Why would you notice" Ryan wiggled his eyebrows. Grant winked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"My mother is Venus, I can tell all of your emotions perfectly, she it wouldn't be hard to tell what you guys are thinking, basically I can read your minds and I can tell you that Andy isn't drunk but trying to be to wipe away bad memories, Grant isn't a virgin, and for your info I'm not either" she winked and got up and out of the room. I think Ryan and Grant were drooling. I looked up at Kyle.

"Really?" I asked. "That just make her sound like a whore, even if she isn't" I said. He looked down at me and shrugged. Making my head bob up and down.

"What about you Katie? You a virgin?" Grant asked me. I looked back at the TV.

"No" I responded. I could feel Kyle glare at Grant.

"What?" he asked like nothing was wrong.

"Bastard" he said and looked back at the TV.


	6. Chapter 6

"Really! What did I do?!" Grant exclaimed. I felt a tear in my eye and Kyle gave me a hug.

"Grant shut up!" He yelled at him. I put my head in his chest and cried silently. He could feel it. So I could feel him glare at Grant.

"Not cool" he said. Then patted my back.

"Hey!" I heard a voice yell. I looked up and Travis was Iris-messaging us and saw my head in his chest. I blushed but since my face was red you couldn't tell. Travis glared at Kyle.

"What'd you do?" he asked in a scary voice.

"Nothing, it was your half brother, he reached a touchy subject" I saved Kyle's ass. My side started to hurt, right where my tattoo is. I got up and went to the bathroom and made sure no one followed me, I lifted my shirt and on the left side of my hip was my tattoo, only Aph and I know about it. I got it once when I was so sick I became slap-happy and couldn't feel pain, so Aph gave me a rose tattoo, the steam slithered around my belly button and ended at the edge of it, the rose part wasn't huge maybe as thick as two fingers and as tall as a big toe, the vine was a slim line with small leaves and thorns coming out. I checked what was wrong. I found that there was a small deep cut a little above the rose. I put a little ambrosia on it and it felt better. I put the shirt down and went back to the living room where Travis was questioning Kyle about what happened. He knew about the story. My past hasn't been good, in fact it was terrible.

"Katie!" Kyle exclaimed to cut Travis off. I smirked at that. I sat back down.

"Hey" I said.

"So Grant wanted to get it out of you if you were a virgin or not?" he asked. I nodded.

"Damn brothers, anyway, I should be arriving there in a bit, Aph told me that you called them in advance, thank you for that, I also have an update on something for you, in Seattle there was a coffee shop that had a monster hide out, they were planning to kill a few powerful half-bloods in this area, I couldn't reach Aph so I left and now I'm in Alaska a few miles from where Ian is, I have to go, my train's about to leave, bye guys!" he updated.

"Bye!" we said as he swipped through the picture. I concentrated on Aph.

"LGO XINW RI NW U GLCW UBDIENLRUIB DIE TIY!" I chanted (In their language, Aph come to me I have information for you). Kyle looked at me like I was crazy. Sure enough Aph came in a few seconds.

"Katie? What is it?" she asked.

"There are powerful half-bloods in Seattle and monsters are trying to kill them, please bring them here or to camp or something for them to be safe" I told her. She nodded and flashed out. I turned to Kyle. I remembered that he had no idea what the hell I just did.

"So you spoke in that weird language and Aph came?" he asked. I nodded. "'k" he responded. After a few minutes of talking with everyone, we went to bed. It took me a little bit to get asleep. In my dream I saw myself at age 13 running from a man who was trying to kidnap me. He was mortal so my daggers wouldn't work on him. I finally hit a dead end and the man grabbed me. He tied me up and tossed me in the back of his car. With me kicking and screaming.

"Calm down child" the man tried to be seductive.

I screamed more. But he had also put a gag in my mouth. He took me to an ally and raped me. I can't explain the details, it was too horrible to watch, yet discribe it. When it was done, he left me in the ally and left me naked and put my clothes next to me. Little did he know that I had money in the pockets. I struggled and after a while got loose from the rope and got my clothes on. I was covered in dirt and grime, I put my clothes back on and went to a cheaper hotel. It was raining on the way there, so I didn't look that odd.

"Reservation?" the woman asked.

That's when I woke up with a start. I was straight up in my bed and was breathing hard. I pulled the covers off and I noticed I was sweating. I got out of bed and went to my bathroom and puked in the toilet. I heard someone walk in behind me. I finished puking, I turned around and saw Aph, behind her was Kyle and Ruth. I looked at Aph, I was so angry at her.

"Why?" I asked her. She smiled sadly at me.

"You had to relive it" she answered me. I saw Kyle and Ruth get what she was saying.

"Katie…" Ruth came forward and hugged me. I smiled sadly and hugged her back.

"Kyle, Ruth, I was 13, it was horrible" I cried into her shoulder. Kyle came in and hugged both of us. Aph cried while she hugged us all. Her form looked like a female Travis. We hugged for a few more minutes. Aph let go first, then Kyle and Ruth and I let go of each other last. Aph told us she was going to go.

"Bye Aph" Ruth said the same time I did.

"See ya! Oh! By the way, Kyle go for Emma, you know how!" Aph then flashed out. Kyle grinned and we laughed at his face. It made him stare at us, confused.

"What?" he asked us. Ruth started laughing so hard she fell to the ground while I gracefully gripped my stomach and fell on top of her. Kyle lifted me up then lifted Ruth up.

"What?" he demanded. I couldn't keep a straight face.

"You- your s- so conf- confide- confident yo- you- your going to ge- get her" I managed to get out.

"Yeah, why?" he asked like it wasn't so shocking he wasn't smooth.

"You can never get anything out when your around her, then when she's gone and you regain your sense your just like 'pretty blue eyes and face'" Ruth mocked him. I started laughing, Emma had dark red hair and light blue eyes.

"Shut up" he blushed. We laughed at him and he blushed even more.

"Well, we should get downstairs it's almost breakfast" Ruth said after she calmed down. Kyle nodded then said a 'see ya downstairs' and left. Ruth said the same and went to her room. I closed the door after her and sat back down on my bed. I grabbed a picture on my dresser. It showed us last year. I was on Kyle's back while he was giving me a piggyback ride, Travis was laughing with Ian, Ruth was posing with pretty much everyone else. It was the day before the guys left. I looked at the picture I hid under it. It was Travis smiling at the camera while I was bagging on his back while he was carrying me over his shoulder. I smiled at it.

I put them back and got dressed and everything before heading downstairs and eating breakfast. I didn't have anything planned today, so I let them do whatever they wanted.

"Katie? Can a few of us take one of the cars and go to Kansas city?" Jeena asked me, with pretty much everyone behind her.

"Of course!" I said. After they all left, it was just me, Kyle, Emma, Jene, Alex, Claire, Ethan, Aqua, Ruth, and my half-sister, kinda, Diana. She was a daughter of Ceres.

We all sat in the living room. I was next to Ruth and my feet were on the other side of the couch and my head was on her lap. Ruth was slightly going to the right where my head was and she was asleep. Kyle sat on the ground in front of us. Claire was on Alex's lap on the chair next to us. Emma was sitting next to Jene, a blonde with ice blue eyes and was a daughter of Mercury. Diana was next to them, she had wheat blonde hair and dirt brown eyes. Aqua and Ethan were chasing each other around outside.

"So… who else is bored?" I asked. Everyone raised their hand even Ruth, who still had her eyes closed. I smirked.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked them.

"I don't know, if I did I would've said something!" Jene complained. I laughed.

"How 'bout we play spin the bottle? Since there's only two guys, we can make it that you can kiss the same gender" I suggested. Kyle turned to face me.

"Whatever" he said then took my arms and pulled me off the bed and I landed on my head.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled at him. He smirked.

"It was funny" I rolled my eyes.

"For a child of Athena, you aren't very smart" He shot straight up on his feet.

"You little bitch!" he yelled.

"You know I'm-" I was cut off by him picking me up and throwing me over his back and took me to the kitchen where he got a bottle. It reminded me of the picture I looked at this morning. It made me stop yelling at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Huh?- oh nothing thinking…" I told him. He shrugged which felt weird. He got an empty wine bottle and took it to the living room. We passed Ethan and Aqua on the way.

"Katie, we're going to the attic, it has cool stuff!" she ran off with Ethan to the attic upstairs. Kyle put me down and stared at me, the same way I did.

"They didn't even care that I was carrying you" he was shocked. I was the same.

"Yeah, what isn't shocking about that?" we laughed and went back to the room. Diana was bleeding and everyone else was gone. A girl in black was looking at us, she was over Diana, who was putting her arms over herself. The girl took off her mask and revealed curly blonde hair and grey eyes. Annabeth.

"I had to find out" she grinned.

"You bitch!" I yelled and I took out twin daggers and fought her. We moved around and Kyle started fighting a guy with black hair, I later found out it was Percy.

"Who are they?" Annabeth asked me. I knocked her knife out of her hand and put a dagger to her neck.

"My family" I responded before making her pass out. I tied her up real quick in something she would never figure out and put spiders on it too. Just for good measure. I turned back to Percy and Kyle, who were still fighting. I jumped in the help and used vines to tie him to the wall and took away anything sharp he had, I even taped his mouth shut with duct tape and put small pieces on his finger nails so he didn't use those in any way. Before we taped his mouth I asked him a few questions.

"Where are the rest?!" I demanded. He struggled.

"Where. Are. They!" I screamed at him. He stopped and looked at me.

"The truck" he responded.

"How'd you find us!" I yelled at him.

"Annabeth used Connor, she held a knife at his neck while Annabeth asked him what he knew, he heard Travis mumble in his sleep about Kansas" Percy responded.

"How'd you get through the borders! Go tend to Diana, then make sure they stay in the attic and get the others from the truck" I yelled at Kyle, who hesitated but went. I taped his mouth then took his pen and broke it in half. His eyes went wide.

"Oh don't worry, it'll just make sure it won't go back to your pocket" I said and put it in my pocket, I made they vines tighter and knocked him out. Annbeth was stirring so I punched her nose. I went to Diana, who grew a plant next to her. She was using it on her side, but it was too deep.

"Diana, we'll get help for you" I said with tears on my face, she was only 14. She didn't deserve to die yet.

"APH! SAVE HER!" I screamed. Aph appeared next to me.

"Diana!" she rushed to my sister and put two hands over her wound and chanted, soon Diana's side was just a scar. Aph's hands were bloody. She came up from her kneeling position. "I will put a spell to make sure that no one but someone I allow comes in" she reassured me. "We will also wipe their memories as well as anyone else from camp" she told me, in a sort of sad voice.

"Wait, doesn't that mean Travis, too?" I asked her. She turned towards me and I saw her face, it's something you can't discribe, that's how beautiful she is, her hair was long, blonde and curly, her eyes were the prettiest color I'd ever seen, it wasn't anything I'd ever seen before, but it changed to a light turquoise fast.

"Yes"


	7. Chapter 7

"Will he remember me at all?" I asked Aph. She shook her head.

"No" she answered. I sat down and looked at the two sleeping. It was between keeping my family safe or not and letting the man I love be with me but having my family torn apart.

"Do it, I'd do anything for them" I told her. She smiled.

"I'll let you Iris message him good-bye" she told me. I nodded. I went to the sink and heard everyone come in I made vines lock all the doors around me. I made the shimmering water into an Iris message showing his face.

"Katie? What is it?" he asked. Most likely because I was crying.

"I'm sorry, I love you and I know you won't remember afterwards, but before it happens, I love you, bye Travis Stoll" I cried. He was about to ask me questions but I cut through the message. I put both hands on the sink and cried while I felt Aph's presence behind me.

"Do it now, before he calls back" I cried into the sink. She concentrated on something and all the sudden I felt like everything was lifted off my back. I stopped crying but felt like I would start again.

"I also made the pain go away, so you can go out and try your hardest to forget, since it was love pain, I have control over it" Aph told me, I nodded.

"Thank you" I hugged her. She wiped away the tear stains from my face using her magic. She smiled.

"Kate, go out there and help Kyle get everyone" she told me and I made the vines unlock the doors and I walked out to the living room where I found Kyle dragging in Alex, who was knocked out. He already dragged in Ruth. I sighed and went outside and grabbed Jene from the floor, I guess when Aph wiped their memory and sent them to camp, they took the car. I picked her up and put her on a couch where she woke up but was weak so we gave her ambrosia and put a piece on everyones lap after we got them all in. I plopped onto a couch the same time as Kyle. Everyone woke up around the same time. Kyle appeared with a bottle.

"Wake up sleepy heads, time for some cheering up!" we all sat in the middle of the room and laughed while we got arranged. Jene spun first it landed on Ruth. They groaned and went to the middle and Jene pecked Ruth on the side of the face. It continued and I didn't have to kiss anyone! Yes! But it was lots of fun and got me off of thinking of Travis. It was hard to think he didn't know me anymore. Once we finished, everyone took a drink from the bottle for it to end the bottle would be empty, we threw the bottle away and Kyle, Ruth, and I went to the attic to look for Aqua and Ethan, Kyle cheeked in on them earlier but they still hadn't come down.

We made our way upstairs and found them sleeping on some old blankets. I smiled and Ruth took Aqua to her room and Kyle took Ethan. That left me alone and I realized that I had never been up here. I walked around there were boxes everywhere and old furniture which was odd since this house was built like two years ago. I guess Aph had moved some stuff she wanted us to find up here. I grabbed a box and took it near a window with a seat that was kinda like an armchair. I opened it and found a box with books. They were old and dusty. I took one of them and it was Pride and Prejudice. On the inside was an old note.

_Alice, my love,_

_I found this book and had a thought about you. It makes me think of our relationship. You may never get this, but I want to write this letter so a person may find it in the distant future. I would love to remind you that I love you._

_With true love,_

_Charles son of Hades_

I stared at the note then behind it was a picture in black and white of a boy with dark hair and dark clothes hugging a pretty woman with what looked like light hair.

"Wow, this is from the late 1800s…" I whispered in amazement.

"Yes it is" I looked up quick and saw a floating form of a woman. She looked just like the girl in the picture.

"Alice, daughter of Aphrodite" she introduced.

"Katie, daughter of Demeter" I told her. She smiled.

"I knew a child of Demeter, she had the prettiest wheat blonde hair and dark green eyes, her name was Elizabeth, she was beautiful and a great person to be around, she was killed by a man who used her for her powers, she went to the Fields of Blest, that was her last life, she was a nice person. She is enjoying herself, from what I have heard, Charles still can talk to me, but people seem to not notice me, it is like no one noticed I existed" her form told me. I looked at her sadly.

"No one noticed me either, but I made a new life for myself, your mother told me that I am wise beyond my years, I now teach demigods to defend themselves and give them a home, since almost all of us don't have a real home" I told her.

"I sense you have a sad past, how did you get through it?" she asked me.

"I have the ones I love around me, it's easy that way, to be with them" I admitted.

"Don't you ever worry about them looking for you?" she asked me. I hesitated.

"No" I said curtly.

"Why?" she questioned in her smooth emotionless voice.

"Your mother put a spell on them so they can't remember me, how'd you die?" I asked her.

"I was murdered, Charles gave me a diamond necklace and a man robbed it from me, once I tried to get it back, he threw a knife he had at my stomach and it killed me, end of story" she said. I nodded.

"I'm sorry" I told her. She floated over to me. I noticed that it was dark out and the cars were back, meaning everyone was home.

"My afterlife is better, but I can not dwell on the past, only look for the future" she advised.

"Why'd you come here?" I asked her. She faced me and the moonlight poored over her making her look even more invisible.

"I like it here, it is comfortable, Hades will let me go on earth when I want, same with the other ghosts in the Elysium. I can see the world now, it is better than the one I had lived" she told me. She still spoke like it was the 1800s.

"Well you can visit when you want- I thought that only kids of Hades could talk with ghosts" I said.

"No, other demigods may speak with us, but it is our choice to talk with you, you can not make us talk to you" she told me. I nodded and walked around more with her. I grabbed a blanket and dusted it off.

"Kathy, daughter of Eros- Cupid has kids?" I asked. Alice nodded.

"Yes, of course, almost every god or goddess has children with mortals" she told me.

"Oh. Anyway, this is her blanket from the 1920s. it's enchanted so that it makes you look kissable or something" I said awkwardly.

"I have heard of this type of magic, it is old, but powerful, you wear it when you want someone to kiss you and it makes them attracted to you" she picked it up somehow.

"Alice, if it's powerful then people would use it more, why haven't I heard of it?" I asked her.

"I do not know why. It may have been lost over the centuries" she told me.

"Let's go back down. I have to save this stuff. Great Christmas presents" I told her. She laughed.

"I have always loved Christmas, my father gave me chocolate every year. It was the best kind, too. He always put thought into my other presents. He was a sweet man. I love him. I can't contact him anymore…" she said the last part sadly.

"Well, when it's Christmas, you can celebrate with us, we do traditional Christmases. I guess you could say" I told her. She smiled.

"I would like that very much" she smiled even more. We walked down more and got to the living room. No one was there.

It had been months and it was now October. We had got two new demigods in the past months. I had dreams about Travis every night since then and have gotten Insomnia from it. Our two new demigods are a son of Pluto and a daughter of Iris. They had settled in fine and we trusted them completely and they did the same of us. It was currently night and I was sitting next to my window. I sighed and took my ring off. I pressed the gem in the middle and it made a Iris message kind of thing, but so that I could see him but he couldn't and what I said he could hear in his head, in a sort of whisper. It showed him kissing a girl I recognized from the Apollo cabin. Her name was Natasha. It broke me to see him kiss her, but I knew he knew nothing of me. After they finished I saw them go to their cabins. Travis sat on his bed while everyone else was sleeping.

"She's pretty" I said. He sat there shocked.

"Who are you?" he whispered. I had never talked to him before, but I had watched him.

"A forgotten memory, I see you moved on, I hope she treats you well" I said, quietly.

"I don't forget easy, in fact, I don't forget people" he stated.

"Well, you forgot me, no one else at camp does either, don't worry, but you can't find out about me, so I've wanted to talk to you for months, ahh… Travis, you won't remember me if I even tell you everything about me, you won't get what I sacrificed for this, for you to forget about me" I said, my tone sounded sad but brave.

"Why did you sacrifice things for me to be out of your life?" he asked me.

"I didn't want to and I sacrificed you, I loved you and I had to sacrifice you, do you know how hard that is?" I said, my voice was breaking.

"If you loved me then why can't I remember you?" he asked. "And why did you have to give me up?"

"You can't remember me because Aphrodite put a spell on everyone who knew about a secret I had to forget about me and everything about me"

"What secret?"

"An important one, something I can't tell you, you knew about it even came here a few ti- I'm sorry" I stopped talking and just watched him.

"What?"

"I don't even know your name" he said, angry. I started to cry silently.

"The secret's a place then? I've been there?" he asked. I pressed the ring again and it turned off. I went to my bed and tried to sleep. I got maybe four hours of sleep. I woke up at 5 in the morning after I fell asleep at 1. My Insomnia isn't so bad I can't sleep but it's hard to sleep. On a good night I got 6 hours on a bad one I got 30 minutes or nothing. I got up and took a shower. After I dried my hair, I took out my braid and let my hair get wavy. I did everything else I needed to do and when I was finished, it was 5:30. I got up and sat on my bed. We had two other houses in Tucson, Arizona and in Savannah, Georgia. Ruth ran the one in Tucson and Kyle ran the one in Savannah. We let everyone chose where they wanted to go. I have 27 here. Kyle has 24. Then Ruth has 26. We contact each other when we get new campers and important news.

I still had Claire, Aqua, Ethan, Alex, Ryan, Grant, and a few others. I heard a knock on the door and I went to it and opened it. It was Aqua, who was now twelve and Ethan, now twelve also.

"Katie, new camper, looks our age maybe. Come on" they guided me to the living room where a boy sat, he had golden blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. He was maybe their age.

_Son of Athena, his name is Lander, he's 12 and came from Oklahoma_ Aph spoke in my mind.

"Lander?" I said as I sat across from him.

"A lady told me I was a demigod and explained everything" he assured me. "How do you know my name?" he asked. I smiled.

"You really are Athena's kid, I know your name because Aphrodite told me, here we call her Aph" I told him everything he needed to know.

"Now, do you want to stay at this camp, or go to one of the ones in Arizona or Georgia?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I guess I could go to the one in Arizona, I like the heat better" he told me. I nodded.

"Well, stay here we gotta do role call, today we have to plan the camp Halloween party, we invite everyone here and we have a haunted house party and catch up with everyone from the different locations" I explained to him. We waited for the Iris messages. Kyle appeared first. They were in the hotel room, Aph had bought them a whole hotel in the city and made it so mortals wouldn't come in their hotel to get a room and when they did there wasn't any rooms. It was a five-star hotel too, so it was nice.

"Hey Kyle!" I exclaimed, happy to see him.

"'Sup Katie" he responded with a grin. Lander looked at us, back and forth.

"Are you two going out?" he asked. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Once we stopped we looked at each other and started again. Once it finally calmed down I wiped a tear from under my eye.

"No, he's like my brother, but he's your half-brother" I told him. I saw everyone there, I think.

"Umm… role call!" I yelled to them all. I grabbed a clipboard and it had all their names on it.

"Alex, son of Nike" I called.

"Here"

"Claire, daughter of Athena"

"Here"

"Violet, daughter of Dionysus"

"Present"

"Aqua, daughter of Aphrodite"

"Wha- oh sorry Katie, here"

"Ethan son of Apollo"

"Yep!"

"Ryan son of Zeus"

"Lightning"

"Grant son of Hermes"

"Love ya"

"Haha, Indigo daughter of Venus"

"Yeah"

"Callie, daughter of Iris"

"Rainbow"

"Jay son of Pluto"

"Death"

"Una daughter of Hecate"

"Here"

"Jess daughter of Hecate"

"Magic"

"Sam son of Hephaestus"

"Fire"

"Max son of Vulcan"

"Yeah"

"Amber daughter of Apollo"

"Sunshine"

"Wednesday, daughter of Hypnos"

"Let me sleep!" she yelled at me. I laughed and looked back at my paper.

"Trent son of Tyche"

"Yep"

"Brant son of Mercury"

"Here"

"Ann daughter of Nike"

"Here"

"Diana daughter of Ceres"

"Roses"

"Lynn daughter of Venus"

"Yeah"

"Matt son of Ares"

"WAR!"

"Dylan son of Mars"

"Whatever"

"Henry son of Venus"

"HERE"

"Savanna daughter of Mercury"

"Here"

"Lee son of Nike"

"Here"

"Zach son of Minerva"

"Yep"

"Jessica daughter of Ceres"

"Here!"

"Lander son of Athena" I said writing in his name at the bottom. He looked up at me.

"Here" I smiled down at him. I marked that I was here also.

"Kyle? Katie?" I heard Ruth's voice"

"Yeah, we're here" Kyle said.

"Same!" I said. We went through everything and they were coming up next week for the party. Once it ended Alex and Claire took Lander on a tour. I went to my room then out on the balcony attached to it. I sat down on the plush chair, it was white and soft. It could recline, so I did that. It over-looked the fields and the road, so I could see who came in and out. There were balconies on either side of me, but the room on my left was empty and the room on my right was where Claire lived, since she was taking Lander on a tour, I could watch Travis.

It showed him with Natasha, they were swimming and he was letting her win. She got out and went back to her cabin. It left Travis alone on the dock. I smiled. He sat there once when I was sitting next to him. He had just put chocolate bunnies on my cabin roof and I got really angry so I came by the water, Uncle's domain was always calming. All my uncles and both my Aunts loved the kids of Demeter, I don't know what it was, but the gods always loved us. Even Hera loved us.

"Ahh, memories" I said to him. He jumped up. Then sat back down.

"Oh, it's you" he mumbled.

"Don't sound so sad, you used to love talking to me, aww you were so sweet" I mused.

"You don't know anything about me" he grumbled.

"Yes I do, I know more about you than you do" I shot back, angry. He seemed surprised.

"What then?" he asked sarcastically.

"Your full name is Travis Thomas Stoll, your favorite color is dark blue, your 18, like me, your father is Hermes and your mothers name is Janine Katherine Stoll, your brother is a year younger than you, Connor Frank Stoll, your mother remarried and didn't tell you, now you know, I guess, you don't like Natasha at all, but you want someone else in your life, you have a image of a girl in your mind, she has Almond brown hair, grass green eyes and is the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, in your eyes, you don't know her name or even if she's real, but you somehow love her, Connor is watching you right now, also" I told him. He turned around and got up. Connor was watching him from a tree.

"Get away Connor" he shooed his brother. He came out and walked away not before saying,

"Man, you have got to stop talking to yourself, you sound creepy" Travis rolled his eyes and went deep in the forest.

"You still there" he asked me. I smiled to myself.

"Of course" I told him.

"How do you know all that?" he asked me.

"Well, you told me and I found out about your mom when I ran into her a few months back, I was traveling to Savannah and since that's where you live, I ran into her and she remembers me, oh and about Connor I have great reflexes, oh by the way, you better be good to my siblings or else I will come and trash the camp- shit I have to go, bye!" I pressed the ring and disconnected. I saw a few campers come back in. I looked back in my room, it was time to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

At dinner people talked, excited, about the dance. Next to me Una was staring off into space. I saw Aph was staring at me, we started a silent conversation.

Katie, do not tell Travis anymore about you, he might find out about us and tell the people at camp

But I can still look over him? I'm his protecter, if something happens to him, it'll happen to me too, it'll effect me.

Yes you can watch over him, just don't tell him anything about you, you can explain what happened but never tell him even a letter of your name.

Okay-

" Katie? You okay?" Una asked me. No one else noticed that I was staring at Aph.

"Hmmm- Oh, yeah, just thinking, so do you have a date for the dance?" I asked her. She nodded, grinning.

" Sam asked me" I smiled. They always liked each other, it was obvious to everyone but them, it reminded me of a few relationships back at Camp. We started talking about our plans for the dance. I told her I would just go with Ruth or something, you know as friends, since we both don't have dates. After dinner the kids went to bed and we stayed in the living room.

We basically just watched Titanic and cried, everyone dried and didn't even care what other people thought, since everyone else did they didn't care what everyone else said about it. Once everyone else went to bed, it was just me, so I went outside and sat in the strawberry fields and sang to myself. I sang the song from the movie, my heart will go on. I know mine won't but it was a beautiful song and deserved to be sung. I finally got bored and pressed the gem on my ring, it was a pink diamond, it was small, but one of the most beautiful things you'll ever see.

I saw Travis sleeping, I wondered what he was dreaming about. I sat there for a while just staring at him, if I spoke his dream would stop and he would see nothing, just white and himself.

"Travis, I hope I didn't interrupt a good dream" I finally spoke to him. I saw what he saw now.

"It was about that girl you some how know about, I saw her and me talking in some kind of field. We were talking about someone named Ian, I never got her name, but it felt like the whole thing had happened before, it was weird" he told me.

"Shit" I whispered. He seemed confused.

"What'd you just say?" He asked me. I smiled at him, he was so cute she he was confused.

"You look so cute when your confused" I cooed him. He blushed, then put a spurious face on. I laughed at it.

" What did you say?" He asked again.

"Nothing important" I responded.

"So, you know everything about me, why can't I know everything about you?" He asked me. I hesitated then remembered what Aph told me.

"I can't tell you" I said, sadly. He looked confused.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Special orders from Aphrodite herself, but I can tell you something, I know the girl who you dream about, I know her well, she's a friend" I told him, lying, mostly to save him.

"What can I call you? I have to call you something" he said. I heard Aph in my head say to tell him my name was Katelyn, that was close to my name, but he wouldn't guess the real one.

"Katelyn" I told him. Aph also said I could tell him who my mother was, but I thought he would hate me for it, he never liked the kids of Demeter.

"Katelyn" he repeated.

"Yes, I can also tell you that I am your guardian, I protect you, basically, I watch over you and warn you of anything" I told him.

"How do you know the girl, where'd you meet her? What's her name?" I heard Aph say something about a door. Then I remembered.

"You already know her name, you see it all the time, walk by it, never notice it, like me, no one ever noticed me, you did though, that's one reason I fell in love so deeply with you, Travis I love you, remember that, I'm sorry I have to go, bye my true love" I pressed the gem again.

I loved him so much, I wish he knew who I was. I walked around and since plants needed sunlight, I could provide it, not much but enough. I grew some grapes and strawberries. I got an hour of sleep that night. I woke up and found a note, it said they all went to downtown Kansas City to have fun. I never went, people could recognize me, not just any people. I sighed, looks like I had the house to myself today, I went to the attic and talked with Alice, we made her a room, we found a hidden room up here and gave it to her.

She told me that she was going to the underworld for a few days to see Charles. I smiled and told her to go for it. I went back to my living room and pressed the gem. It showed Travis training, he was doing sword fighting, I smiled and pressed the gem again, he didn't need me right now. I went outside and just ran around, I had to get away from my secrets, I do this sometimes, it makes me calm, as I ran by plants grew and flowers danced.

At dinner I got an Iris message from Alex and Claire saying that they were all spending the night there, when I asked the, why they responded that they barley ever got to go here and wanted to see everything, they also mumbled something about love, Aph, and me. I shrugged it off.

When it was midnight I pressed the gem on my ring and it showed Travis sleeping.

"Good dreams?" I asked, it was like deja vu, the screen then turned white and showed Travis.

"Why are you always up at this hour?" He asked me. I pursed my lips.

" how do you know I'm not in England or something?" I asked him. He cracked a smile.

"You don't have an accent and you check up on me all the time" he reminded me. I mentally scolded myself.

"Alright, you want to know why I'm always up?" I asked with pain in my voice, he didn't seem to notice.

"Yes" he responded. I took a deep breath, I hated talking about my insomnia, it made me uncomfortable.

"I have insomnia, it's because of you, you forgot about me and it gave me nightmares so I can't sleep" I admitted in a quiet voice. His smirk fell off his face.

"Katelyn, I'm so sorry..." He told me. I forced a smile on my face.

"No worries, you did it unknowingly" I told him. In my mind Aph was smirking at me. I frowned and told her to go away.

"Kate, can I call you that? Anyway, I want to meet the person who protects me" he said. I got nervous, fast.

"You can't do that" I told him in monotone. It was Aph speaking now.

"Why?" He asked. Aph now had complete control of my body, she made me levitate and then I screamed out in pain as she conjoined herself with me, I hated when she did that, it was like being stabbed with ten million knives that had salt on them.

"Katelyn! What's wrong?!" He sounded frightened.

"It's Aphrodite now honey, Katelyn was too close to reveling information, so I took over her body, jeez Kate you stay fit" Aph explained in my voice. I gained control for a second to say.

"You possessing my body again and you say that every time" she then made me scream again and took my body over.

"You've done this before?" Travis asked her. My body nodded. Though he couldn't see it.

"Yes, she hates it, but it saves her most of the time" Aph explained. If I could roll my eyes I would.

"I'm sorry Travis but we've got to go" she left him with my screaming as she left my body. I fell to the floor, I coughed a few times and then Aph gave me some water and I drunk it in a few seconds. It refilled after I was done.

"I hate it when you do that" I said, out of breath.

"You were about to reveal too much information to him!" She yelled at me, I just stared up at her. She sighed. "I'll stay with you tonight help you, it's pretty boring in this place, what do you want to do?" She asked me. I shrugged. We ended up talking.

"So, I heard about your insomnia, I want to help but that's Hypnos thing, I can't do anything about it, can Wednesday help?" She asked me.

"She tryed but it didn't cure it, it only gave me a little more sleep, I usually see memories of me and Travis and it hurts so if I want to go to sleep, part of me doesn't because ill get bad memories" I explained to her. Something I always loved about Aph, she's a great listener.

"Sounds like your mind is fighting against your strength"

"Since when are you so wise?" I laughed. She put on a mock shocked expression.

"I have always been wise, ask Athena" she said. We both started laughing. I finally got a few hours of sleep, maybe four, but when I woke up, I saw Aph's head on my lap, like a pillow. I smiled down at her. I looked up and saw a guy with curly brown hair and blue eyes. I yelped and Aph woke up. She smiled at the man.

"Ah, Eros, nice to see you again, my boy" she got up and hugged her son.

"Nice to see you Katie, I've heard a Lot about you" he winked. I stood there, I didn't blush, I didn't think anything about it, only that he looks like Travis, I haven't seen him in person in what fells like forever.

"Thanks" was all I could get out. "You look just like-"

"Travis? Yes I appear to every girl as the person they love, for guys I just look like someone they envy" he explained. I sadly nodded. He came over and gave me a hug.

"It's not the same" I grumbled into his chest. He pulled away and smiled.

"Because I'm not him" I smiled when he said that. He grinned back, it wasn't like Travis's, so it made me frown. He knew what I was thinking. They talked as Eros filled Aph in on some love he created. I tuned out most of the time. He said something about a plan Aph had and I knew that it was most likely about me. Once he left, we ate some breakfast and watched some TV after that we got really bored.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up and went downstairs, they still weren't home, I guessed they went on a rode trip around the state, they said something about it yesterday. I walked downstairs in my short shorts and large shirt that made me look like that was all I had on. I got myself Cheerios and orange juice. I sat in the living room and watched the snow fall outside. I watched TV and heard a knock on the door, I put my wavy hair in a braid as I got to the door. I opened it and two police men were standing on it.

"Officers, what's wrong?" I asked them. They seemed surprised that an almost nineteen year old girl loved in this big house.

"Is your mother or father here?" The one with short brown hair asked me. I frowned.

"My mother left us when I was a baby and my father died last year" I said blandly. I hated talking about my father, we were close and then he died of cancer last year.

"Oh, I'm so sorry... Do you have a legal guardian?" He asked. I stared at him, then looked at the blonde one.

"I'm eighteen, turning nineteen soon, I don't need a legal guardian, but a woman that helps me sometimes is here, APH!" I yelled for her. She came down, she had a pink nightgown on, right now she had chocolate brown curly hair and blue eyes, she looked like Travis, it made me really sad. The officers were staring at her, as if she was Miss. Universe, which she probably has been. She smiled at me and answered what I said in my head.

"Ten times" she smiled brightly. I laughed, we turned back to the men.

"Are you sure she's not your mother?" The blonde asked. We both laughed.

"No, I've met my mother a few times, she's busy in NYC" I told them.

"What is it?" Aph asked ever so sweetly. They blushed.

"We found a boy collapsed and he had your address in his hand, we thought to bring him here, he's out cold still" they moved apart and led us into the freezing cold to their car, Aph had an arm around me and we tried to keep warm. A boy with brown curly hair was asleep and wrapped in a thin blanket. I picked him up, it took strength but I had him and carried him over my shoulder, he was freezing, I put him inside and he was shaking and blue, I frowned, he had no jacket, his shirt was in shreds and so were his pants, I grabbed a heated blanket and put it on him then lit the fireplace by him. I went went back outside and they were waiting for me.

"I take it you know him?" The brunette cop asked.

"Yes, he's an old friend" I told them.

"Will he be okay here?" He asked. I huffed.

"I own this house and take care of 12 kids and 15 teens, don't push me" I growl. The brunette raised his hands in surrender. The blonde one raised an eyebrow, not suspiciously but impressed, wondering how I maintained it.

"Where are they?" The brunettes asked, curious.

"They went on a road trip, the older ones are looking after the younger ones, we do well here, we get good money, enough for everyone, we take in kids who have been abandoned and so far it's been great" I told them. They nodded. After a few more questions they left and we went back inside. Travis was still shaking, Aph had disappeared and so I went to his old room and got his clothes I got a green shirt and jeans for him, they were fitted but not too loose, I pulled the warm blanket off him and lifted him up and put him in a sitting position, I ripped his shirt off, since it was barley holding on, he had blood on his shirt, but it looked like he healed the wounds.

I put his shirt over his six-pack and his jeans on him. I went to the kitchen and got a cup of hot chocolate for him and me. I pressed my ring and he was in a room. He looked down and saw his clothes, he was confused.

"You're with me, at my house, your clothes were in shreds and you were blue from the cold" I explained. I heard the beep from the microwave and I looked back at the living room, Travis was stirring. I turned back to the screen.

"Bye!" I said. I pressed the gem and made sure I would use my normal voice, in the gem video my voice sounded different to him, I made it have a different tone and Aph made it higher, not too high, though. I told Aph in my head real quick to change my hair to jet black and my eyes to pale blue. She made it so. I walked in the room and set the hot chocolate down. I sat down next to him. He groaned put a hand to his head. He looked at me.

"Katelyn?" He asked me. I nodded. I handed him the drink and he took it gladly.

"Travis, how'd you get my address?" I asked him.

"Some guy gave it to me, it was funny, he looked like a young Brad Pitt" he told me. I started laughing. Eros. He stared at me.

"I think I've heard your voice before" he said. I got nervous inside, but I've had training for this, I put on my best confused face.

"Travis, are you okay? You've met me before but lost memory of me, also the girl, it wouldn't count my voice" I told him. He shook his head.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I'm freezing, is there a shower here or something?" He asked, I smiled.

"You used to live here, I'll show you your old room" I took his hand and pulled him up. I led him to his old room, not far from mine, across from it, and let him in.  
_

I entered what Katelyn said was my room, it looked like something I would like. I went to the shower and took a hot one. It made me feel better, but I needed warmth, I took a blanket and wrapped it around myself something fell out of it while I picked it up. I bent down and picked it up, it was a picture of something, I flipped it over so I could see what it was a picture of. It showed me and some guy with blonde hair and brown eyes with an at, around a girl with almond brown hair and grass green eyes. She was really pretty, it looked like summer in the background. I put it on the table next to my bed and checked the drawers. There were notes and other pictures, one had me and the guy playing soccer outside. Another had me, a guy with blonde hair and gray eyes, the guy, a girl who looked like Annabeth, and a small blonde haired blue eyed boy. We were all laughing in the picture.

The last picture had the girl from the first one on it and she had her hair in a braid and was laughing in it, she had shorts on and a long black and white stripped shirt, it was a little loose on her. I turned it over and saw I had written something on it in my scratchy hand writing. It said, in strawberry fields, then the date about two years ago. I put them back and found two other pictures, they looked new, one had the girl and Katelyn in it. They both had an arm around each other and looked happy, they were both falling down. I looked at their faces, they looked a lot alike, almost like twins, but Katelyn had black hair and blue eyes while the girl had almond hair and grass green eyes.

The other picture showed the two again, they were swimming in a pool, I think I saw it in the back yard. Katelyn had her hair in a bun thingy. The girl had her hair down.

"Like sisters" I muttered.

"They are" I heard a voice say. I turned around and found a beautiful woman who looked like the girl from the picture."Well there's something I thought you should know, I get your torn between both of them, but I promised her I'd keep you away to protect the people she loves the most, but my other side has come out, I have to do something, since you don't know where you are, there's no point in not sharing, they're the same girl" she squealed.

"Aphrodite? What!? Same girl? They can't be, my picture shows them together!" I exclaimed.

"I made the pictures of them, but then I just changed my mind!" She squealed again. I laughed, the realized something.

"What's her real name then?" I asked.

"Katie, Katie Gardner" another voice said. We both turned around and Katlyn was standing there. She came in and gave me a hug. Her name rang a bell and when she touched me I got a memory of me kissing her.

"Ka- Katie?" I stuttered, it all came back to me. She nodded and her hair turned back to its brown color and her eyes became grass green. I leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
